Sir, Yes Sir
by Unknown101
Summary: Bella Swan has always hated living on the grounds of a military camp but this summer everything is about to change…will have lemons and limes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm back. For all those wondering where I went just go to my profile page and look the bottom of my page (before the stories start) and read a note that I have written. I'm been a bitch of a writer and I apologize but hopefully with the summer fresh and new my imagination will stay fresh and new.

* * *

**

Bella Swan has always hated living on the grounds of a military camp but this summer everything is about to change…

**Sir Yes Sir**

**[Started: May 21, 2009]**

**[Bella + Edward] **

Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot.

The annoying sound of Charlie's voice kept going and going. I hated having my own personal alarm clock that blared with boots clacking against the pavement and the ongoing grunts of his many "smurfs". Every morning Charlie and his "smurfs" would do morning jogs as part of their rigorous program.

"Smurfs" is what we called them. "Newbies" is probably what the other kids called them. The Smurfs were the new caddys that had decided that military life was for them and their parents annoyingly agreed, which meant having to pay 16,000 a year.

Apparently coming to a military academy had you ranked higher than just calling the 1-800-Army number and asking for what the requirements were. Here at the Jackson Military Academy, grades always came second to working. Sure Jackson had one of the top academic scores in the state but that didn't come from hard work. It came from the smart kids from one of the private schools across town.

Coming to Jackson not only meant you had good money, it meant you had money that could talk. Money is what kept the lies a secret and what kept the truth the hidden. It sucks that I had to sucked into this boring world of liars and fakes. But I had to keep a smile on my face and more importantly keep my big mouth shut.

With Charlie being the headmaster with 23 years of Service under his belt and numerous awards locked away in his office I was the center of attention. All eyes on me. If I was even a little outrageous all eyes would look towards me first and my father second. He would be blamed for not having enough control over his own daughter, how would he have control over a school of 400.

So like I said. I had to keep my mouth shut and my emotions under controlled.

Now, I know you must be thinking. Do I go to this school? Cleary the answer is no. I can barely run down the steps without tripping let alone do obstacle courses in the pouring rain. I attend a public school, make decent grades, and have decent friends. My friends are all pretty much well, afraid of Charlie.

They don't come to the house at all and I barely go to there's. My curfew is at eight and after school and swim team practice, it's pretty much six and two hours is not enough time to get to one place and have fun and rush back home. So me and Red Beauty sit and have fun.

Red Beauty? My beautiful truck. Well, my loud and crappy Chevy my grandfather gave to me in his will. Charlie tried to trick me into fixing it up for me since he saw how much I wanted it. I told him no. That when she finally wanted to stop running then I will give her up. My grandfather used to take me fishing with him all the time in this truck when I was little and still living in Arizona, so much had changed.

There was a knock at my door.

"Bella?" It was Karen, my dad's bitch of a wife, and my unfortunate step mom.

"Yea." I yelled from my bed. I hated her.

"Charlie said once your up you need to wash that dirty car of yours." I rolled my eyes and turned towards my nightstand. I grabbed my cell and flipped it open. 5:32 am.

"At five in the morning?"

"Well your up aren't you? Get to washing!" I listened to her feet quickly descend down the steps. Did I mention how much I hated her?

I reluctantly yanked the covers off my body and straightened out my ponytail. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed. Just some sweats and a oversized Lakers t-shirt. I didn't even bother with shoes.

I carefully walked down the fourteen steps to the first floor. Karen was in the living room reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Lazy ass. Could have at least made breakfast. I guess I would have to do that too. The clock in the kitchen read 5:49. Charlie's run wouldn't end till 6:45 at the earliest. I rushed and grabbed the dish washing liquid, a big yellow bucket, and a sponge and retreated outside so I could wash Red Beauty. Boy did she need the washing too.

Last week, Jacob Black, one of the only boys on my swim team, decided we all should go four wheeling, and since I had the truck I was automatically stuck being the designated driver. So him, his friend Seth, and some chick who kept giving me the stick eye named Leah who I purposely gave her the name Leach, piled their dirty four wheels into my trunk. The ride was quick but the driving was treacherous. I didn't think Red Beauty would make it through the mud piles and ditches but she did. Four wheeling was fun but I kept getting partnered up with Seth. Sure he was a nice guy but he kept touching me and I'm not a fan of touchy feely boys. Every time I would say something he would either give me a small punch or rub my arm. Jacob and Leach didn't say anything but I could tell from their eye communication they had something to do with this "partnering up" fiasco.

After finishing washing Red Beauty I was wet, sloppy, and dirty. It takes a lot for a girl my height to reach to the top of a Chevy truck. I dumped everything back in their respective spots in the house and decided against taking a shower before making Charlie breakfast like he liked it. Karen was still sitting in the same spot, just on a magazine and the coffee had been replaced to toast and eggs. Bitch.

I made Charlie his favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with sausage and bacon. I was setting everything on the table when he walked in. He was dirty and had mud trackings in front of the door from his shoes before he kicked them off. He gave me a look over.

"What happened to you?" He was taking off his commander jacket.

"I washed my car like you asked. Remember? Karen came and told me this morning."

"Why so early?" He laughed and took a whiff of the food I had just prepared.

"She said you told me to wash it as soon as I woke up."

"Yea, I didn't mean that soon. Did the smurfs wake you up again?" He nuzzled my hair before sitting down.

"Dad this is normal. Ya'll always wake me up. It's nothing new."

"Oh honey." Karen came into the kitchen carrying her plate and glass and sat with my father. I stood there just glaring at her. She has officially fucked up my morning. My face was probably beet red so I just gave a smile and quietly exited and made my way up to my room and decided it was time for a nice shower to change horrible morning into at least something positive. Hey I did clean Red Beauty, that's a start…

I hate English. I hate it, I hate it, did I mentioned that I hated it? Everything had to be structured, punctuations had to be precise, and more importantly 11th grade AP Classes required a lot less fluff and a lot more facts, something I didn't have time to look up. My first mistake in writing this essay was deciding to actually take an AP Class Course. I only took it cause Charlie gave me the speech about empowerment with women now days and if I want to be someone then I have to take and handle the best, which meant class courses. I hated that speech, I remember the first time I heard it. It was my first day of pre-school, of course back then the best choices were the choices between vanilla and chocolate pudding, and being the daughter of a Army Commander I always chose the hardest thing, I went straight for the chocolate, guaranteeing stains on every ounce of my clothing.

It was now the late afternoon, 4:32 to be exact, and I had managed to get nothing done but a nap. The paper was due Monday and had to be at least four to six pages, and I only had my introduction done and no facts to my name. I loved Sundays. The best thing about Sundays in April in Seattle is the late rain. When the skies get darker but still have that glint of daytime. The rain is only a shower but it is so beautiful and the fog and steam after words makes me feel as if I'm in novel.

My cell vibrated and Jacob's face popped up.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Bella. What are you doing?"

"Doing this boring paper for Mr. Kingsley."

He laughed. "You're still doing that? Didn't you tell me he assigned that like three weeks ago?"

Jacob was one grade below me.

"Yea so what? I'm a procrastinator. I'm just trying to do well enough as to where I earn a C. There is always a final final draft we can turn in at the end of the year for extra credit."

"Bella, things never change. Hey look tomorrow after swim practice did you want to come over my house? Leah and me are four wheeling around the neighborhood."

"Jake you know I can't. Curfew, Commander Swan, do these things ring a bell?"

He laughed again. "Bella just ask him. One day is not going to murder you." I rolled my eyes and bit my lip.

"You know it just might. Besides I don't think Leach will want me tagging along."

"It's Leah Bella, and I promise she won't say anything."

"Bella are you busy?" It was Charlie. I turned and saw his head picking through the crack of my door.

"Jake let me call you back." Before I pressed the red phone button I heard Jake yelled out, "Don't forget to ask him."

"Come in dad." He came in and looked around the room. Nothing much had changed in the last 3 years that I had decided to move here instead of staying in Arizona with my mom Renee and her boyfriend Phil. I wanted to get away from them, all they did was argue and I was tired of it. At the time if I had compared living at home with Renee and listening to them argue but with no curfew to staying on a Military Academy base with 300 kids aged 13-18 I didn't even converse with and have a 8 o'clock curfew, I probably would have chosen the latter.

"So what you doing?" He nodded towards my computer.

"An academic essay for AP English. It's due tomorrow." I answered before he could ask when it was due.

"How far have you gotten?"

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and turned my chair back to the screen.

"Dad, if your going to give me a speech about starting my work on time I really don't need it."

It was quite for a moment and then I heard my bed squeak.

"Bella…" I turned my chair back around. He was sitting there facing me with questions all over his face.

"Yea dad."

"Look, I know I haven't been the best dad out there. But you have to understand that I'm trying. It's hard raising a daughter with a woman who barely even knows you-"

I cut him off. "Karen doesn't try to get to know me. She is a 'you know what' and you know it."

He glared at me. I thought maybe I had pissed him off but his face quickly soften.

"Bella. I think maybe you two should talk. You two barely even say a word unless its relaying messages from me to each other. Karen is a good woman. She's good for me."

"Good for you? What about me? Don't I have any say to what she is to me?"

"What do you mean?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"You married her and didn't even for once ask if this was ok to me. I could have told you last year before all the 'I love yous' and 'I vow to keep you happy' stuff had happened that I didn't prefer to be in her presence. You did it all on your own."

"I'm a grown man Bella. I make my own decisions."

"So what's wrong with making my own decisions."

It was turning there. What once was a conversation about Karen was now turning into what I wanted as a daughter and a individual.

"Where is this going?"

"Nothing dad. Forget I mentioned anything. I just need to really finish this paper. Can we talk about this later." I turned my computer back to my desk before he could say anything else. He continued to sit there for a few moments and then I heard the door shut. I waited for a few seconds to make sure he was gone before I lost it and tears cascaded down my cheeks. Ugh stupid English Paper.

* * *

**I know it's a little dragged, but I wanted you guys to understand the background about. And I know a few of you guys are wondering where is the Cullen clan. Don't worry they are coming up soon. Feed my addiction and please give me reviews, criticism is always great as long as it's positive and not negative. Thanks and I hope you guys enjoyed!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I forgot to add my disclaimer on the title page...**

**I Do Not Own Twilight or anything affiliated with Twilight. I just like to play with the characters and have them act out my imaginations. **

**So I decided to post another Chapter before I went to bed and I hope you guys really enjoy it and please review.__**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2

"Ok so, If you add these two chemicals together what chemical reaction do you come up with?" Mr. Blake handed me two pictures of two chemicals and just stood there. I hated Chemistry. I hated everything about it, what I hated even worse was when I was put up in front of the class to answer a question Mr. Blake knew damn well I didn't know anything about.

Knock Knock

Thank you God. Mr. Blake gave me a smirk and went to the door. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in out and tried to wipe the sweat that had formed on my hands off. Whoever interrupted us I would have to kiss their feet.

Mr. Blake came to the middle of the classroom with some girl. She had ice cold blue eyes and blonde hair that was perfectly curled. She was wearing heels, skinny jeans, and tight long sleeve shirt, and a black vest that wasn't button but was snug enough on her. She had all black accessories on. Just great. Now the class knows that I'm even more average looking than before. It was like a homeless person standing next to a runway model. She smiled from her perfectly red plump lips and I could have sworn her teeth started to sparkle from being so white.

I stared down at myself. Blue jeans, red converse, gray Six Flags tee shirt, and my hair in a sloppy bun, yup defiantly average.

"Class, this is Rosalie Hale. She is new here and she will be with us for the remainder of the year but she will not be taking the exam due her late attendance. Tell us something about yourself Ms. Hale."

"Hi class. My name is Rosalie Hale, I'm from Miami Florida." I rolled my eyes, figures. She probably has a great beach body as well. "I just moved here with my mom and younger sister Alice. My dad is a retired Navy Vet and will be working on a military base academy this summer with training thus is why we have moved so early."

"Well thank you Rosalie for your introduction. You can take the seat that's empty right next to black backpack which belongs to this young lady," he grabbed my shoulders. "Isabella Swan. Her father is the headmaster of the academy your father will be training with. What a way to make early friends." He smiled.

Rosalie just looked at me. Actually she murdered me with her eyes. I have never felt any more conscious of my body until now. It was like she was damn near undressing me with her eyes. She gave me a smirk and walked towards my desk. I was just about to follow her until I heard his voice.

"Ms. Swan, I do believe you have a chemical reaction you need to tell us." Now he was smirking. The class erupted in laughter as I turned red from embarrassment. Rosalie was probably going to think I was the school loser now. Just great Bella. Just fucking great.

The day went on the same. I had two classes with Rosalie and I had come to realize that she had practiced her speech, cause she said the exact same thing in the other class I had with her. You know how someone is always perfect the first time you meet them because of their beauty. Like they could be annoying as hell to anyone but you cause you just don't notice it? That's how Rosalie was. In Chemistry she was quiet, but she kept texting in class and it began to get annoying. The click clack noise. It was like she texting numerous people because she never put the phone down. She had her purse on the table, pen in hand, paper on desk, and her pen pretended to write notes while the other was texting behind her purse.

In Art she kept picking at the eraser of her pencil. When the eraser was fully gone she would bite the yellow metal part of it and pick at the remaining eraser the oozed out of it. Bitch was haywired.

After school was over I ran to the pool locker room and changed into my onesie suit. We had three more meets before the championship so practice had become mandatory.

"So your new here huh?" I couldn't help but be nosey. Angela Webber was talking to someone I couldn't see over the lockers so I decided to be even more nosier and alert my presence.

She was conversing with a little short girl. She had black spiky hair and was also dressed in a swim suit.

"Oh hey Bella. This is Alice. Alice this is Bella." Angela pulled me over. I nearly towered over the pixie. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and smiled.

"Hey. Are you on the swim team too?" She looked me up and down, and it felt so familiar.

"Yea. I'm the captain actually." I smiled with confidence.

"Really? I was the captain at my last school. I was also voted All American in the state!" My confidence reached a new low. I'm pretty sure I looked glum because her face sort of fell too.

"Well, it was a really small school." She smiled. It looked force but it was a smile none than less.

I could hear coach yelling outside for laps so I hurriedly ran past the little pixie and Angela. I was supposed to be out there before he started yelling. It was part of being a good role model.

3 HOURS LATER

I was laying in my bed wet, sore, tired, and pissed. After practice Coach Bergen pulled me to the side and started asking me questions about Alice. Come to find out Alice is Rosalie's little sister. Weird huh. Coach was saying stupid shit like 'how do you feel about her, and is she good enough for the team', oh and here's the kicker, 'I think she's going to be the best swimmer in the history of this school, she's a guarantee for captain after you graduate next year.'

In non coach words that means she's a better swimmer than you and I'm being nice by keeping you as captain.

Monday's suck.

My phone started ringing and I groaned cause that meant I had to stretch to reach it. I grabbed it and answered without even looking at the name.

"Hello?" I sounded depressed.

"Bells! Where were you?" Crap, I had forgotten all about Jacob and our little rendezvous with Leach.

"Sorry. I totally forgot. You should have reminded me at swim practice."

"I thought you remembered. Well we had fun anyway." I could tell by his tone he was smiling.

"Yea, I told you so."

"So what about the new girl? Chick can swim her ass off."

"Yea, if you like that type of fast swimming." I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to have this discussion.

"Aww Bells. You know your still my favorite swimmer." I looked around the room and at my swim trophies. I had a good collection but none were higher than second place and honorable mention.

"Yea, but I'm no longer the best. It's like I'm captain and now I have to keep up with her. I feel old." He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him, his laugh was so contagious.

"Your not old. She's just young. She's only a sophomore like me."

"I know. Coach came to me after practice and was trying to go all Glory Road on me and tell me that she was a shoe in to take my captain role after I graduated."

"Well she deserves it. She's very talented."

"Yea I know she deserves. But it was the way coach said it. It was almost like I was disappointment that I couldn't be that good and I was the one leading the team.

"Well just know she can't swim in the championships cause she's not a registered player in the district."

"Yea, I'm so excited." I said will full sarcasism. "Look I'm about to go downstairs and make dinner, unless Karen wants to surprise me and tell me she made it herself." I rolled my eyes again and dragged myself from bed.

"Alright Bells. Text me before you go to bed." I smiled.

We hung up and I made my way down the agonizing steps. I heard knobs turning and pans dropping as I jogged towards the kitchen.

There Karen was apron and all trying to boil some water. I stared at her and tried my best not to laugh. She had spaghetti laying on the counter and chicken that was cut up in pieces off to the side.

"What are you doing?" She jumped when she heard me and quickly turned towards me holding her chest.

"Bella, you frightened me. I thought you were sleeping."

"So you decide to make dinner cause you thought I was sleeping?" I smirked and walked fully into the kitchen. She was doing everything wrong. For one she had the wrong eye on which is probably why the water wasn't boiling. The chicken breast she cut up had yet to be seasoned. The salad she was about to prepare was crumbled up and the lettuce looked as if it was about to fall apart.

"What?" She said nervously.

"When was the last time you cooked Karen?" I continued to look at the mess of lettuce sitting in the sink.

"Um, I never quite learned Bella. I never had to well cook for myself. I had nannies and such do all the work for me." I turned and looked at her. She was biting her lip nervously while eyeing down the spaghetti.

"Why now?"

"Hm?" She perked up and looked at me.

"Why decide to cook now? You haven't done anything in the past 2 years and now you want to become supermom and start cooking?" I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well, Charlie and I had this discussion about you."

"Oh really huh?" I nodded and turned back to the sink. I grabbed a bowl and picked up the lettuce and started to tear the pieces off and into the bowl to wash them. I'm guessing she took that as a clue to start back to cooking and I could hear the spaghetti cracking.

"I know I haven't been the best step mom Bella, but the truth is. You scare me."

"Scare you?" I laughed. How could I scare a grown woman?

"More like intimidate me. Bella, I grew up very rich and I assume you already know this. I was always sheltered around like a child even in my late teen years. I always wanted to have some freedom or some say to what I do or how I do things. But I never did. It was always what daddy says goes. I have always admired you for your strong sense of independence and wanting things to go a different way but I know just as well as anyone how strict your father can be."

I knew then and there that there was a spark between us. Even though I hated Karen I understood where she was coming from even if she didn't. We were alike in so many ways growing up. She wanted the freedom to do things and here I was complaining about the limits my freedom had when she didn't have any. I would have hated being sheltered and now being able to learn certain things just because it wasn't fit for a woman to do them.

The rest of the evening pretty much stayed that way. We talked, we cooked, scratch that. We talked, I cooked, she seasoned, and all was done by the time we heard Charlie's car pull into the car garage.

"Bella, I really want to thank you for helping me cook this evening."

I smiled. Charlie came in a few moments later and smiled at the view. I'm pretty sure he was beaming inside with the image of his daughter with the step mother she hated both wearing aprons and dinner cooked and still steaming on the dinner table. Men I tell ya.

After dinner Charlie said I could go upstairs and Karen told me not to worry about the dishes. It felt like I was in the twilight zone or something. I came from a pretty normal Sunday to bam a brand new Monday. April just might the strangest month ever.

The next morning I didn't hear my alarm. I didn't hear the clanking of feet and grunts of "smurfs" I heard silence. I thought maybe I was dreaming but I pinched myself and let out a squeal. Nope, not dreaming. My phone read 5:19 am. I didn't oversleep and my alarm was supposed to go off four minutes ago. I was confused and I'm pretty sure my face said the same. I yanked the covers back and slipped on my rabbit flip flops and I opened the door. I crept my head out and listened for any sounds. Nothing.

What the fuck was going on? I opened my door all the way and exited out. I went to Charlie's bedroom and the door was slightly cracked open so I just pushed it. Karen was still in bed. That's odd. She usually woke up when Charlie did. I closed the door back and walked downstairs. Charlie was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and reading the paper.

"Dad? Why is it so quiet?"

He smiled and looked up at me.

"Thought I'll give the babies a day off from training so hard. I have a meeting with the new training supervisor this morning so I didn't want to rush to meet him."

"Mr. Hale?"

He narrowed his eyebrows. "How'd ya know?"

"I take two classes with his daughter Rosalie, and his other daughter Alice just joined the swim team. She's an All American swimmer."

"Ahhh, All American huh?" He patted the chair next to him and I slumped down grabbing a apple from the middle bowl and taking a bite.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing dad. It's just things at school have gotten worse since things at home have gotten better."

He chuckled. "It's only been a day Bella."

"I know dad but this just might be the beginning of the end. What if things are never the same. What if I become a nobody at school or lose my captain spot to Alice Hale?" I sighed and could feel the corner of my eyes prickle with tears.

"No one is going to take your spot Bella. You've earned it and your trophies prove it, now finish that apple and run upstairs and get ready for school. And I'm going to be late to dinner tonight."

"Why?" I rose to my feet putting the chair back in its place.

"I have a phone meeting with a doctor from some town in Forks. He's having a problem with one his sons and wants his son and two other brothers to come to summer training to teach them discipline."

"Why send all the sons and not just one?"

"Well the eldest is attending summer camp because he plans on joining the army right after training, the trouble maker is being forced, and the last one I guess just wants to tag along."

"So are the two of them coming for the school year and one isn't?"

"Bella stop with the questions and go get ready."

"Well their dad must be super rich."

"Yea, Dr. Cullen is 'super rich' I here." He chuckled. It was clear he was trying to mock me.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**Alright The Cullen clan has been mentioned and will make an appearance in the third or forth chapter. I don't want this story to be all Bella and Edward, Bella is a character on her own and this is showing her summer which will go through the friendships, heartache, and everything else that a teen may go through. This isn't a story mainly focused on Bella's relationship with Edward. It is Bella's story, which just happens to involve a very wet and sexy Edward with lemons and a few limes time to time! Haha, please feed my addiction of reviews. It makes you guys closer to a very wet Edward and a very horny Bella. Toodles!!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. I just would like to thank those that reviewed. Your reviews are what caused me to update so quickly. I was taking a nap and wanted to check out my reviews and when I saw I had reviews I just felt compelled to write a little something. I won't be able to update that much this weekend since it will be packed full of work and my bff is finally graduating from High School thank God haha, she's finally an alumni like me haha. Anyway here is a little something to hold you guys. You are awesome!!!

**I don't own Twilight. **Nuff said.

* * *

Chapter 3

Please God Please don't let her say anything to me. It's not that hard just to keep shut and just write down the notes left on the board.

Mr. Blake thought it would be all fun and games if we split up in teams and copied down the notes off the board before handling the project that was due next week. And of course he would stick the blond haired Barbie with me, Mike, and Tyler. I should have known that was going to happen.

Our project wasn't even Chemistry labeled. We all had to write a three page paper including what we learned out of our chemistry chapter that we were assigned to and we as a group had to present the chapter to the class in either a powerpoint or a boring 5th grade poster design.

Mr. Blake had left the room 10 minutes ago saying he had to talk to the principal, if you ask me he was probably out back taking a smoke break.

"So, who wants to do the first part of the chapter?" Rosalie perked up after putting her pen down.

We all just stared at her. I got the feeling that none of us really wanted to do the first part and decided it was probably the easiest since none of it was actually detailed. Mainly an introduction.

"I will." I continued writing notes.

"Great, so I'll take pages 234-237 and you boys can chose between the other 10 pages and see which one you guys want to do and then we all can meet up somewhere next week and get everything finalized for the powerpoint."

Who the fuck died and made her president. I dropped my pen and looked at Mike and Tyler. Their mouths were both open and neither one made an attempt to shut them. I thought maybe they were as pissed off as I was but being Bella, I was wrong.

"That sounded so sexy coming out of your mouth." Tyler chipped and wiggled his eyebrows. Mike laughed and gave her one of his 'I'm the American dream boy' smile. I was hoping she wouldn't smile back and to my favor she didn't. She just glared at them until the silence got uncomfortable and they both just shrugged and opened their books.

To say I wasn't amazed about what one 'look' could do would be an understatement. I could never persuade people with my looks, they either laughed at me, or just didn't take me seriously.

"So Rosalie, when we all meet up whose house should we meet up at?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh."

I wanted to at least get to know the bimbo.

"So, how are you liking Seattle so far?"

She looked out the window for a minute before turning back towards me.

"It's a lot more rainy than Miami."

"Yea, but we have our fun moments."

"Like what?"

"We play in the rain, there's the Snoqualmie Falls which are perfect for dates, ummm… the Ferry is pretty awesome if you like that kind of thing."

"Where are the malls?"

"Is that all you like to do? Just shop?"

"No it's not all I like to do. It's just what I happened to like doing the most." She rolled her eyes and started to chip at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Well, I'm not really the best person to ask about a mall."

"I know." She said without even looking at me.

"And what's that supposed to mean."

She dropped her hands on the desk.

"It means that you look like you wouldn't know where the mall was. Look," she started to point at me. "You're wearing a homecoming shirt from two years ago, some Capri's, and black flip flops. Your toenails are painted and you hair is still in a bun, and a sloppy one at that."

"Well maybe I don't like coming to school as if it's a fashion show. I dress me and that's all I need to please. You know what Rosalie, I tried to be nice to you and try and be your friend but clearly your stuck up ass attitude is far too rude and ungrateful to notice that."

Thankfully the bell rung and I grabbed my shit without even putting it in my backpack and left the room. There was no way in hell Blondie was going to talk to me like I was some fucking child and expect me to take it. I may not be the strongest or most forceful person but I knew when it was time to stand up for myself.

I was walking in the hallway when I felt someone grab my arm. I immediately tensed when I felt her fingernails dig into my flesh.

"What!?" I snapped and turned to her.

"You didn't let me finish what I had to say." Her eyebrows narrowed. I couldn't tell if she was pissed off or just confused.

"Finish." I started to put the books and papers that were in my hand in my backpack just so I wouldn't have to look at her. I'm a sucker for forgiving people when I had to look at their face.

"Look Bella. I guess, I'm sorry-"

"You guess?" I smirked but not out of happiness.

"Fine I'm sorry. I had no right to talk to you like that and I totally applaud you for putting me in my place. It's so hard here. I had to move all the way to fucking Seattle, across the world, all for my dad. He couldn't even wait for the summer. I had to leave all my friends, you know prom was in two weeks? I had to miss my prom because of my dad. I had to tell my date who I secretly loved that I couldn't go to prom. I left everything for him. So again I'm sorry for being a little bitch."

By the time she was finished I was still looking inside my book bag.

_Don't look up Bella. _

I denied my thoughts wishes and looked up. The once Blonde bimbo was now standing in front of me, nose red, and a little mascara running. It was clear she was trying to stop herself from crying. Aww, I'm such a sucker.

"It's okay Rosalie. I can only imagine how you feel." I patted her shoulder and gave her a hug. The bell rung and as much as I wanted to console my new friend I had a class to get to.

---------------------------------------------

"Alice you are wonderful." Coach Bergen excitedly clapped her hands and place them on her shoulder. Alice was smiling ear to ear, while I floated in the water looking on. I had just beaten by best time by two seconds and I couldn't even get a high five.

"Alright team practice is over. Please remember to be here early Saturday morning for the meet. No later than 10:00 am."

I pulled myself out of the pool and headed towards the locker room but the pixie caught up with me.

"Congratulations on beating your record." She knew even when Coach Bergen didn't even acknowledge it.

"Um, thanks." I took my swim hat off and my curls immediately fell in a crinkled mess down my shoulders.

"Your welcome. I just wanted to apologize about yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't need to brag about myself. It probably came off a little as a show off and that I am not."

"Well I apologize too. I probably said captain a little to show off as well. Being an All-American is great."

"Thanks." She smiled and although our conversation stopped there, we had this understanding.

The next few weeks went the same. School was about to be over in 3 weeks. The seniors were getting ready for their finals in the upcoming week. Our swim team won the last three matches and the newspapers had us coming in second in the championship next week. I procrastinated on my three page Chemistry paper. But the powerpoint went fairly well I may add. Mike and Tyler really came through and surprised Rosalie and I with candy for the class. We had the meetings at my house and Charlie met Rosalie. He saw to were she may have come off a rude person but was in actual a sweet confused little girl. Everyone was a little girl in Charlie's eyes.

Now here it was Saturday and I planned on procrastinating with my English summary till tomorrow night. It was time to rest and enjoy the festival.

Knock Knock

"I'm coming." I jumped off my bed and opened the door. I had been ready for the festival all day. As part of the go away ceremonies at Jackson, Charlie always made sure they everyone had a little fun here and there with dances and my favorite, the Jackson Festival. It was pretty much a fair with a few rides, food, games, and a stage for a live band and dancing. I loved it. I invited Rosalie and Alice and were very happy that they decided to come and join in with the fun.

I opened my door to see a smiling Alice and Rosalie. After the weeks we had all developed this friendship with each other, well mainly with them and me and I with them.

"This better be fun Bella." Rosalie tapped her heels on the hardwood floor.

"Why did you even decide to wear heels?" I laughed.

"I told her not to." Alice shook her head and Rosalie gave her a small push.

"Come on." I dragged both of them down the 14 steps and out the backdoor. Karen and Charlie were already outside keeping chaperone. The sky was dark and the field which was once the obstacle course was lit up with Christmas lights and lights from the activities. It was beautiful and for once the rain didn't pour over everyone.

We grabbed candy apples first and ate them while looking around. I didn't know anyone to introduce the girls too so we stayed to ourselves and laughed at the younger kids try and make moves on Rosalie.

All was going fine until the Ferris Wheel. I am terrified of heights.

"Come on Bella. You won't fall out." Alice dragged me to the line that waited.

"No, I don't want to ride it. I hate heights. What if it gets stuck?" I tried pulling back but that only made Alice pull me harder. I had to admit, for a girl her size she was strong.

We waited in line. I vaguely remembered their conversation, something about sour punch. I was too nervous to even look up at the dangerous contraption. I would probably piss on myself when it stopped at the stop and involuntarily move the seats back and forth. When it was our turn to get on, the guy working over it stopped me.

"Only two at a time for now ma'am." Alice and Rosalie looked at me from their position. I was not about to ride this damn thing by myself.

"It's ok. I just won't ride." I started to walk off, but I heard a voice from four people behind me.

"I'll ride with her." It was smooth, and damn it, it sounded beautiful. He strolled up and skipped the people in front of him. He reminded me of James Dean minus the bisexual and gay side.

"No really, it's fine." I wasn't going to ride by myself and damn sure wasn't about to ride with a stranger.

"Come on. It won't be scary." He purred. Fuck me now please.

Rosalie and Alice giggled when I felt my face turned red. The guy started the Ferris Wheel back up and the girls both screamed when they went up in the air. The next cart stopped and the guy opened the door for me and the beautiful man beside me.

"Ladies first." He held out his arm in a gentleman like way and I sat inside first. He got in after me and the guy working it closed the gate on the cart.

It was then I noticed him more clearly. He was beautiful. His green eyes were bright and his hair was in a disarray of a mess on top of his perfect face. His nose was narrow and led down to perfect pink pouty lips. He was wearing some stonewashed jeans with a rip on the knee, some boots, and a black tight shirt. He oozed masculinity. I couldn't keep my mouth shut when the Ferris Wheel started to move. The first thought that ran through my mind was to fucking scream, and so I did.

He looked taken back when I started to scream and put his hand over my mouth.

God, those hands, those fingers, wait a minute, his nasty ass hands.

I yanked his hand away from my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to keep your mouth shut." He said it in a matter of fact way. I rolled my eyes and dared to scoot over but that caused me to shake the cart and I froze in my place.

"You know you're not going to fall out right?"

"And how would you know?"

"I'll catch you before you do that." He smirked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was starting to get used to the Ferris Wheel going around.

"Edward."

"Edward who? Do you go to Jackson?"

He flinched.

"No, not yet." He didn't smile he just gave me a look over.

"What?" I could feel the heat reach my face. If I thought Rosalie's stare caused me to be self conscious, imagine what this greek god was causing me.

"Nothing. You're just, different." He crossed his knees and reached in his pocket. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes.

"I don't like people who smoke."

"Well I guess you don't like me." He pulled out a cigarette and tucked it behind his ear.

"So are you excited about Jackson?"

"Who are you." He asked. It was clear he was trying to change the subject.

"Bella." I smiled.

"Bella…" he trailed off before tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

_Please _fuck me now. If he were to even try and kiss me I wouldn't be able to stop the hormones from controlling my body.

The ride slowed down and I knew then that people were starting to get off. That meant he would go away and I would lose time with him.

"Edward what?"

He gave me a crooked smile.

"Huh?"

"I mean what's your last name? Maybe you have a facebook or something."

"No facebook."

"Myspace?"

"Nope."

"Well what's your last name?" I smiled.

"Cullen."

Our cart stopped and it was time to get out.

"What's your last name?"

"Swan."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards me.

"As in Charlie Swan's daughter?"

"Yea, why?"

He rolled his eyes and didn't even wait for the guy to open the gate. He jumped out and walked away with ease. Even the back of him looked amazing.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, Eddie boy has been mentioned and boy do I love a badass! Anyway, badboy's always have a soft side, and for those wondering where I got my ideas from they came from a little bit of Cadet Kelly [Disney movie with Hilary Duff] and a little bit of Rebel Without a Cause [I saw the trailer and immediately fell in head over heels with James Dean]. Anyway please review and make my day even more awesome than it already is cause Maury is about to come on and I need my drama fix for the day. Byez!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I had a really hard time writing this chapter, I had a major case of writer's block but I wanted to give you all an update for the weekend since I know I won't be adding anything due to my hectic schedule. I should be in bed sleeping right now (it's 5:56 am. where I'm at.) Cause I know I have to work from 3:00-10:00 tonight. I'm going to be so tired. Buy anyway here is something and I'm really sorry if it's boring. I really worked hard trying to get past that wall.

* * *

Chapter 4

Alice and Rosalie were both waiting for me when I walked out of the cart and down the platform.

"Who the hell was that? Talk about rude. He could have at least said bye." I was glad that they had actually seen what happened. It saved me a lot of explaining.

"So who is he?" Rosalie asked as we continued to walk. I kept hoping maybe I would see the back of his head or those manly shoulders but I couldn't.

"One of the Cullens."

"Oh really? Why is he here?" Alice asked as we made our way through the festival.

"Probably trying to learn ways to escape." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Who knows who cares. Hey look teacups!" I pulled Rosalie and Alice towards the line and they immediately started looking for ways to exit.

"Hey! No way! Ya'll forced me to ride the Ferris Wheel, so now it's my turn to pick. No excuses." Alice groaned and Rosalie just stood there. I felt proud of myself, I was finally about to do something that I actually enjoyed.

Rosalie didn't want to help spin my teacup around so me and Alice just spun until we literally were too dizzy to spin. We laughed, spun, laughed, and spun some more. It was crazy. After the ride slowed up, it took us all a minute to gather our composure before we exited the ride.

I'm not usually the one for spins, flips, and turns but when I'm sitting down in a cup, I'm pretty okay.

The night continued without another hitch. Edward crossed my mind a few times, but not much. The festival was nearly over and the lines to the rides got shorter and shorter while the dance floor got more crowded. A live band playing cover songs were entertaining guests and the teachers and more importantly Charlie stood ground making sure no one was dancing inappropriately.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were off to the side and sitting on a bench watching the night carry itself away.

We were having a conversation about the swim meets when we heard rustling from behind us.

"What the hell is that?" I turned towards the bushes.

"Probably a stray. Look, let's see if it likes corndogs." Alice walked towards the bush with her corndog in hand. "Come on out little puppy. Mommy won't hurt." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice get away from that damn bush, it could be anything in there!" Rosalie rose up while dusting dust off her butt and walked towards the bush as well.

I didn't get up nor was I planning on it. If anything scary, stinky, or just foul jumped out I wanted to be the closet to the exit. I wasn't taking any chances.

"Sure I love corndogs!"

"Aww fuck Emmett!"

Two boys jumped out from the bush knocking both Alice and Rosalie down. Instead of trying to catch Rose or Alice both boys went to save the corndog which was falling back down from the sky. I watched on in pure amusement as the biggest one pushed the smaller one down and caught the corndog with his mouth.

"Ta-da?" He muffled.

"Excuse the hell out of you, you, you." Rosalie was speechless as she laid there scrambling to get back up to her feet.

"You prick!" She managed to think of something.

"Oh, my fucking head." Alice was rubbing her head. I was afraid that maybe she had gotten hurt so I rushed to her and being Isabella Swan slipped. I was hoping for a miracle that someone would catch me before I hit the ground, but nope. The ground smacked me dead in the face.

I heard the two boys burst out in laughter.

"It's like the fucking three stooges." One of them said.

"This is great. Where is my phone. I have to film this."

"Don't you dare!" Rosalie piped.

"Chill out Barbie, I was joking. Jasper get the black haired chick up. I'll take miss clumsy."

My body was lifted up in no time and my feet met their home on the ground. When I looked up, I noticed the bigger one had picked me up. He had the corndog in one hand and a smirk on his face.

"Does anyone else find it odd why two boys were playing in the bushes?" Alice moaned. She was sitting up on the ground continuously rubbing her head.

"Yea, doesn't that seem kind of, oh I don't know," Rosalie thought for a second. "gay?"

"Hey now Barbie, we are far from gay. Check out these bad boys." The bigger one tossed his corndog, well the corndog formally known as Alice's down on the ground along with his black jacket. He revealed his wife beater shirt and started to flex his biceps. He went as low as even kissing them both.

"Guns of steel baby. Here touch them." He put his bicep in my face. I rolled my eyes and started to help Alice up.

"We're leaving. These guys are freaks." I grabbed Rosalie's hand but one of the boys yelled for us to stop.

"Wait up." The other one ran towards us. He was smaller than the bigger one. His hair was blonde and curly and he had these beautiful green orbs. He was only wearing jeans and a tee shirt. But he was pretty handsome.

"And do what? Continue to embarrass ourselves?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, come hang out. We've been bored all night."

"That's not our fault that you don't have friends." Rosalie laughed.

The bigger one walked up towards us. He had a low buzz cut which indicated his hair was brown and had brown eyes. The guy had to tower over all us by at least 4 to 5 inches.

"Seems to me like you girls are the one's without friends. Sitting all alone, talking about swim meets and bra sizes. So Barbie, answer me this, why is your right boob bigger than your left?"

"You son of bitch. How long had you been spying on us." Rosalie pushed him by his left shoulder. He barely budged but laughed.

"Long enough to know you like Prada and Chanel, and you want a man to make at least six figures before you date him." He smirked.

"Bella let's go." Alice groaned and started to pull me away.

"Hey wait, you girls ever played Chicken?" The shorter one asked.

"Chicken? As in where you drive and then turn before you die or something like that?" I asked. I didn't know all the details but from what I knew and heard about it, it was pretty dangerous.

"Yea, we met up with some kids up town who wanted to race. Interested in being our cheerleaders…Bella?"

"Don't say my name. You don't know me, and no we're-"

"Yes, let's go." Alice perked up.

"I'am not going anywhere. You guys know I can't!" I stomped my feet and pointed to where Charlie was standing.

"Oh Bella stop being a pussy. Rosalie?" Alice smiled.

Rosalie looked back to me and then to the boys again.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Jasper, and this idiot beside me is Emmett."

"Ok, so now that we've been introduced, let's go," Emmett turned towards Jasper. "Come on, these girls are being babies, Edward's got the car running."

"Edward?" I asked. Both boys faced my direction before smiling.

"Yea Edward. That's our other brother."

"So you boys are the Cullen clan huh?" I smirked. Alice let out a squeal and Rosalie laughed.

"So we have a trouble maker, a kiss ass little brother, and a bad ass boy who can't stay out of trouble on our hands huh?" Rosalie continued to laugh through her banter.

"Yea, and who are you ladies?" Jasper asked.

Emmett's phone started to go off. He finally answered.

"What…yes…we're coming. Edward shut your ass up, we're coming." He flipped his phone back shut.

"Look ladies, time is money so are you coming or not?" Emmett was already walking back through the bushes.

If I was to go I would risk everything. How did one simple night of fun become the night where I would officially become a bad girl if I followed the two boys. I looked back to where Charlie had his back turned towards me. He was laughing with a gray haired man. They looked pretty damn happy and my eyes glanced farther to his right and I saw Karen. She was staring dead at me. I was expecting her to automatically pat Charlie on his back and tell him what a disobedient child I was being and make me go back home. But she didn't. Rosalie started to pull me and Alice through the bushes. Karen continued to look and just smiled. She rose up her hand as if to say "call me" and turned around as if nothing was happening.

We walked through the bushes until we reached the back of the academy that was usually closed off but was opened to the trucks from the festival. I saw a bright red Corvette and a red Wrangler Jeep. The Corvette's lights were on. The boys led us to between the two cars and stopped.

"Ok whose riding with who?" Emmett asked. All three of us girls looked at the Jeep.

"It's big enough to fit all five of us." Emmett shook his index finger at us and opened the back door. The car was full of alcohol and two kegs.

"Why the hell are you carrying beer?" Rose looked in awe.

"After the chicken race their having a bon fire. Why not bring alcohol?" Emmett smiled and opened the door to his Jeep.

As soon as we heard the unlock button all three of us girls ran to the doors. Alice and I was bumped into each other trying to get the door closest to Emmett opened. Rosalie ran to the other side and opened her door and got in. Alice gave me a big push and I would have damn near fell to the ground if it wasn't for the Jeep's side view mirror keeping my balance. She rushed into the car and I was left ride less. I made a agitated noise and just folded my arms.

"Well this just proves I'm not going." I was about to walk back until the Corvette's driver seat door opened. I stood there as Edward's beautiful frame strolled around to the passenger side with grace and opened the door.

"Get in." He rolled his eyes and went back to his seat and closed the door. I stood there. Alice rolled down her window and yelled for me to get in his car. I stood there for a few more seconds before finally deciding to get into the car. The seats were warm leather and the air was slightly on. I shut the door.

"And we meet again." With that Edward pulled out and turned without even checking to see if it was clear to go.

"Buckle your seatbelt. Wouldn't want Commander Swan's daughter to be injured now would we?" I turned towards his face and he was smirking.

"Why did you run off?" I asked buckling my seat belt. Sweat had started to form on my hands and as hard as I tried to wipe them off on my jeans they kept moistening up.

"Because I had things to do." He whipped a turn and my body involuntarily jerked to the window.

"Could you slow it down?" I looked past the steering wheel and noticed he was going well over 70mph.

"I know how to drive miss."

"Oh really? Could have fooled me." I rolled my eyes and tried to relax in my seat. Even though the rest of the ride was silent except for his horrible taste in music, things were kind of peaceful.

About 10 minutes later we pulled up to an abandoned street. There were construction worker signs laid out throughout the course of the street. Three other cars sat waiting with a group to each car.

"What's this? A Seattle version of the Fast and Furious?"

He stopped the car behind a red Neon.

"Something like that." He turned towards me and gave me that crooked smile I was beginning to fall in love with.

Emmett's Jeep Wrangler wasn't too far behind us as they pulled up and parked off to the side. Emmett was the first person to get out. Alice, Jasper, and Rose followed.

"Are you racing?" I asked.

"Something like that." I was getting tired of his repetitive answers. He pulled out a set of gloves where his CD's were being held. I watched him as he put them up and focused on some buttons he was flicking up.

"What do those do?" I asked pointing.

"Help's me win money." He pulled the car in between the Neon and a old looking Cadillac that was decked out. We sat there for a moment before he turned back towards me.

"So you riding or not?" He rolled down our windows and shut the air off.

"Um, I don't think so."

I wanted to ride with him. I wanted him to just ask me to ride with him, but in the back of mind I knew the possibilities of a car accident happening and frankly I wasn't about to sit back and let these people die.

"Edward, I don't think you should do this. This is not good. Street racing?"

"Bella, I asked if you were riding. Not for advice. Shut up and get out." His eye brows narrowed and his did this weird thing with his neck where he popped the bones.

"No, if I get out so do you."

It was now or never I unbuckled my seatbelt, reached over to the driver side, and yanked the keys clean out of the ignition.

"What the fuck." He yelled and tried to reach over me to grab them back but I shoved them in my bra and was now securely fastening my chest by crossing my arms.

"Give me the keys, Emmett this crazy bit-"

He stopped himself.

"Chick has got my damn keys!" He tried to yank my arms away but to no avail.

Emmett reached into the window and started to yank at my arms as well. By now the little groups that collected around the other cars were staring intently at the red Corvette. I'm pretty sure I looked like a dumbass but I wasn't about to just sit here and not do anything.

"If you don't let me go I'm calling my dad!" I screamed.

Edward gave me a push and stopped while Emmett was still trying to pull my arms apart.

"Let her go man." Edward almost whispered. Emmett didn't hear him and with one big pull he yanked my arms apart. I was breathing heavy while he held my arms away from each other.

"Get em Edward. I see them picking out." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Where was Alice and Rosalie when I needed them. Knowing them they were back there laughing at my crazy antics.

"Dude, it's not worth it." Edward said. He pressed his forehead to the steering wheel.

"What you mean?" Emmett was still holding my arms apart.

"Bella…" he trailed off and shut his eyes. "Is Commander Swan's daughter. You know I can't take this risk." Emmett froze in place and I yanked my arms from his grizzly bear hold.

"Sorry Bella." Emmett backed away from the car. It was as if they were almost afraid of me. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Emmett talking to Jasper. Rosalie and Alice had some point gotten back into the car.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't sit back and watch nothing." I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and was about to call Charlie but Edward placed his hand on top of mine. I looked up to notice he was staring at me, there was actually emotion behind his eyes. The little bad ass I knew was gone for a second.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling my dad."

We were whispering. There was no need for loud yelling.

The Neon beside us honked signaling he was ready and started to rev up his engine.

"If I don't race are you still calling?"

I thought for the little time I had and nodded my head.

"This is beyond dangerous Edward. This street is being constructed on, there could be missing parts and damage further up the street no one knows about."

"It's Chicken though, we're just racing to see who can last to the river the fastest."

It was then I noticed we were facing the lake.

"It's too dangerous." I placed his hand off to the side and fiddled with my phone.

"Let's just go back, and I'll call my dad then."

"Bella…" he placed his hand back on top of mine and started to rub circular motions with his fingertips.

"Edward. Let's go."

He nodded. We sat there. I was waiting for him to pull off but he kept smiling and looking at me. He removed his hand and placed it back on the steering wheel.

"I sure wish someone would grab my keys out of her tits so I can drive."

My face heated up as I reached into my bra and grabbed the keys handing them back to him.

"What a way to make them warm."

The bad ass was back.

* * *

Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, those who put my story on their favorite list, and those who put me on their alert list. Also if you are an visitor feel free to review because you are allowed to do that, (I finally enabled it.) Oh and I also wanted to say I never really noticed the other countries reading by stories, and what not. So I wanna give a big shout out to everyone in the UK and Australia for hitting me up. I get giddy knowing that other people besides the US like reading my stuff. Also next chapter in my A/N I will be giving a special shout out to someone who has reviewed EVERY single story I have written. Hint, hint. It starts with an S, and has Brady word in there somewhere with the number 1971...hmm I wonder who that could be. Okay enuff of me rambling, please, please review. It helps me with my writer's block and it promotes me to write more. Thanks and have a great weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, Alright, Alright. I haven't updated since Saturday morning. This is what happened haha. Saturday I went to my bestie's graduation, Sunday went to work, I was going to add Memorial Day but I had to work, then I promised myself I would add Tuesday but my manager called me 11:30 that morning asking me to come in, I wasn't about to turn any money down, and Wednesday I rested. So here I am adding again. I know it's super short, but I have to go to work tonight, and tomorrow, but I will try and add a longer one on Saturday. **

**To SonyaBrady1971- Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews. I appreciate you always reviewing with positive reviews and not getting on my for my lack of adds. You are a true reader and I devote this short chapter and the next chapter to you. Thank you sooo much haha.**

**And thank you to the other reviewers as well, you don't go un-noticed. **

**Enuff of me talking.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The ride back was pretty, well frustrating. I didn't know if Edward was upset that I had been a total party pooper or if he was secretly happy that I had stopped him from harming himself and others.

When we got back to the festival, the trucks were packing away the concession stands and a few of the ball games but the rides were still up and still running. There were only half the people there but it was still enough for them to notice a Jeep and a Corvette pull up. A few of the students were watching us when we got out of the car so I hurried and ran back through the bush to where I was sitting before this whole ordeal happened. Rosalie and Alice were fast on my tail. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye but I was more worried about my sake than the boys.

Charlie was no where to be seen and neither was Karen but I knew Charlie was probably somewhere looking for me. I didn't have any missed calls so I knew if he was desperately looking for me he would have called. I stood there waiting until Rosalie and Alice came through the bushes as well. Rosalie was picking loose sticks out of her hair while Alice was dusting her sleeves off.

"Remind me to never follow your stupid ideas Rose." I huffed and crossed my arms.

I could hear the sound of two cars revving up and speeding away, I could only guess to who those two might be.

Alice looked behind her, "Do you think their going back?"

"Who cares." I absently rolled my eyes and walked away. What a dumb ass boy and we were even more dumb ass girls.

The morning sun entered through my blinds and even when I tried to place my hands over my eyes the wider the sun got. I opened my eyes and then realized it was Alice pulling up my blinds.

Charlie has decided to allow Rosalie and Alice to spend the night since it was getting late, and of course their dad didn't complain.

I checked my phone. I had three missed calls, 12 new text messages, and 1 voicemail. It was only nine in the morning.

"Alice why must you wake us all up?" Rosalie groaned from her position on the floor. I looked down and noticed she had covered her face up with a blanket.

"Because it's a beautiful day. Sunny outside, no chance of rain, and plus Karen and Charlie are gone leaving us here all by ourselves."

"And how did you manage to find out all this information?"

"They told me this morning at breakfast." Alice was beaming with joy as she clapped her delicate fingers and yanked the covers from my body.

"And Alice how long have you been up?" I asked.

"Oh…", she was counting on her fingers. "3 hours, 23 minutes, and 17, 16, 15, 14-"

"Ok Alice we get it damn." Rosalie got up from her spot and pulled her hair out of her nappy bun and re did it.

I finally opened my cell, the three missed calls were from Charlie and so was the voicemail. He had decided to take Karen out for a spa day since she was becoming bored with all the Military work he had. I guess in a way he was splurging on her. The text messages I received were mostly forwards. I had a few from Jacob, Mike, and Tyler all saying the same thing about being true friends with a backstreet boy song playing in the background. Two messages were from a number I had never seen before.

Hey.

3:42 am. Sunday, April 19th, 2009

From: 12055550967

Never mind, forget the last message.

3:59 am. Sunday, April 19th, 2009

From:12055550967

I decided to just text them back. Perhaps they thought they had the wrong number. It was probably Jessica Stanley, she had a new phone almost every month, maybe she had gotten a new one.

I texted back with a simple, "hello", closed my phone and looked around my room. It was a mess of clothes, blankets, pillows, Oreo crumbs, and three empty Ben and Jerry containers with spoons near.

"Before we do anything, I need to clean this place up." I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

They both looked at me as if I told them we would be cleaning the whole house plus do the yard work.

"It's only one room. You contribute to the mess, you contribute to the clean up. Isn't that right Ms. Bright and Early and Ms. Goldilocks?" I rose from the bed and went straight to the garbage can, time to clean.

A few hours later we were all cleaned up and on our way to Rosalie and Alice's place so they could change. We had made our decision of what we were going to do. We had, well actually Rosalie and I had forced the idea of shopping out of Alice's mind and she reluctantly agreed with our initial idea of having a picnic in one the parks. We were going to have sandwiches, cupcakes, fruit salad, and our own Frisbee.

Everything was all going to plan but as soon as we pulled onto Rosalie's drive way everything changed.

There sitting in the driveway was one car way too familiar not to be Emmett's car and also a shiny black Volvo sitting next to it. We got out of the car and looked around. Rose and Alice's dad's Land Rover was still parked under the driveway along with their Audi. We walked to the front door and before we could get inside a dog came running to the door snarling.

I'm pretty sure the neighbors from down the street heard me screaming as I fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud. My fingers were planted in something sticky. I picked my hands up and the smell automatically hit me. Just great, fall in some shit Bella.

I let out another ear curling scream at the mess not only on my hands but I'm pretty sure on the back of my ass. The dog was yanked back and the door was pulled opened.

Rosalie and Alice were stifling their laughs as their dad came running out with a gun in his hand.

"Dad, it's only Bella. Scruffles scared her." Alice laughed. The evil dog came outside and rubbed his paws on her knees. "Did you miss me Scruffles?" She patted his head.

"Bella, are you alright?" Mr. Hale tried to raise me up without touching me but to no avail. When I was standing up straight his shirt has shit stains on it. My ass felt wet and mushy. I heard voices from inside the house as another man walked to the door. His eyes were a gorgeous green and he had grey hair that suited his perfectly chiseled face. If only I was older…

"Miss are you alright?" He broke me out of my trance.

"Uh? What…oh yea. I'm fine. Just fell in something I wish didn't even exist." I faked a smile on my face as I waved my hands carelessly sending a fleck of poop with it landing right onto this beautiful man's tie.

I don't think my face had ever been so hot.

"I am so sorry. Please," I looked towards Rosalie. "Take me inside so I won't embarrass myself anymore." I damned near pleaded with her as she nodded and walked inside. I gave the man an apologetic smile and followed Rosalie in the house. I blamed the whole incident on Scruffles, that damn dog.

We were walking towards the stairs when we heard a set of snickers coming from the living room. I didn't even turn around. I continued to walk upstairs by myself and walked into the direction of Rosalie's room, but before I could shut the door behind me, they just had to say something.

"It looked like she shit on herself." I could easily define it as Emmett's booming voice and the laughter behind it was a mixture of girls and boys.

Just great Bella.

I waited around in Rosalie's bathroom after washing my hands and trying to scrub the shit off me. Ten minutes later I heard the door shut. I was mad she had me waiting up here so long for some clothes so I yanked the bathroom door opened only to be greeted with beautiful green eyes.

"Um, hey." I stuttered. He probably thinks you're a klutz Bella.

"Hey." He laughed.

"Where's Rosalie?" I looked behind him.

"Down stairs. She said she'll be up in a few. I wanted to talk to you first." He looked down at his fidgeting shoes.

This could have been that dream moment. Him and me alone in a bedroom while he takes advantage of my lips and runs his delicate fingers down my chest, cupping one of my tits in his hand. Kneading my pink nipple through my shirt, but nope. Here I was partly covered in dog shit and he had witnessed the entire aftermath.

"Talk about what?" I crossed my arms. He looked up and gave me that crooked smile.

"You shouldn't have an attitude after what just happened." He laughed. I watched him turn around and sit on Rosalie's bed. "I would ask you to sit, but I figure you still have shit residue on the back of your ass."

I'm pretty sure I was blushing and not in a thank you way.

"So what did you want?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Look, I'm new at this whole thing okay?"

"Used to what?"

"Let me finish."

I shut my trap.

"Look, I new at this whole apologizing and thank you type of shit. I want to thank you for not allowing me to race. At the time I thought you were being a goody two shoe type of bitch but I understand you didn't want anyone getting hurt."

"A bitch?" I was hurt. Had he really thought I was a bitch?

He noticed the hurt in my eyes. He got up from the bed and walked towards me. He rubbed my cheek with hand.

"Not bitch, sorry. I have trouble choosing the right words sometimes."

"Yea you think?" I pushed his hand away from my face and just looked into his beautiful face. Usually I would have been too nervous to even look his way but the mixture of anger and embarrassment was getting to me.

"You're beautiful when your angry." He traced the bottom of my lip with his fingertips. My lips involuntarily parted as his thumb rubbed across the tip of my tongue.

My heart beat sped up as I closed my eyes. He continued his rubbing and I couldn't help but swallow the nervous gulp forming in my throat. He pulled back and had this smug look on his face.

"I would, but I can't." He turned and walked completely out the room with me yelling.

"You would, but you can't what!?"

I thought it was him coming back into the room but it was only Rosalie. She was smiling and walking towards me with her arms crossed.

"So, I'm going to forgive you for having my room smell like shit, but what just happened? Your face is as red as Rosie O'Donnell's when's she's trying to chase down her career."

I laughed at her joke and shook my head.

"I don't know. He's-"

"Different? Bad? Good looking? Which one cause this could go on for days."

"Nothing Rose."

"I think he likes you." She turned around and shut the door leaning on the back of it. "And you need to stay away from him."

The bottom of my mouth almost hit the damn floor. How could she tell me who to hang and not to hang with?

"Excuse me? Weren't you and Alice the two that was damn near dragging me to hang out with them last night, and now today you tell me I can't hang with him?" I scoffed.

"Yes. Bella it's obvious this guy has this forbidden little crush on you and your playing along with the things he says and things he does to you. I leave you in a room with him for 5 minutes and your already shit faced. No pun intended."

"What forbidden crush?"

"The fact he kind of likes you, it's forbidden. You two could never be together. With his record, and your dad. Hell no!" Rose snapped her neck.

She was right, my dad would never in a million years go for that, but we could still be friends, couldn't we?

"What about friends?"

"Nope, what will it look like if the head masters daughter was hanging around the bad boy with a record. Bella, you don't see it. We are not to associate with their kind. Last night was a mistake, a night out on the town, nothing else. None of us need to hang around them. Their bad news."

It was like telling a kid that Santa couldn't come this year for Christmas. All my hopes of what could happen were being kicked around like a soccer ball. Rosalie was right in every sense and form. We could never be friends or anything else more. I was me, and he was he. I had to face the facts that we were from two different worlds. I was the good girl, and he the devishly fine bad boy who I just couldn't see myself getting away from.

If he wanted to hang out, then we would have to just hide it. Our own little less teenage angst version of Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

**I told ya it was short. Please review, they make me smile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright so I'm back and I know I didn't add Saturday I totally got distracted and forgot. I apologized and here is another chapter. But guess what? I worked Sunday-Wednesday this week which is why I didn't add, but I'm off for the rest of the week and I'm going to add at least three chapters by Monday cause it's long overdue for some Edward loving, teen angst Bella, and some bitchy Tanya Denali and Victoria! **

**Question: So I saw the MTV Movie Awards and I know Twilight is awesome and everything but do you really think they deserved every award? Hmm, just let me know and damn you Miley Cyrus [love her] Paramore should have won, that was an awesome song! **

**Anyway enough of me talking and thanks for the reviews. Let's try and reach 25 by Friday! Please, reviews help me write alot faster!!**

* * *

The next few days went the same. School, swim practice, home, study, school, swim practice, home, study, school… yea you get the idea.

The Championship was tomorrow and as usual I was freaking out and Alice was here to console me as she helped timed me in her backyard. I was on a mission to beat my record again and beat Tanya Denali, my ultimate rival, she had beaten me 2 years in a row in my event.

"Move those arms Swan." I slightly heard her. The water clogged my ears while I swam harder. I was struggling to breath but I continued to push myself till I got to the end of the pool, quickly diving under and kicking with my legs.

"Come on Bella!" I heard her again.

I swam till I got to the other side of the pool and tapped the concrete.

I rested my head on the concrete as I waited for Alice to tell me my time.

"1:12 for two laps. Come on Bella, we can't go over one minute if you want to win." She adjusted her hat. I took off my goggles and raised myself out of the pool. I let my hair down from my swimming cap and laid on my back. I was exhausted and stressed out. Stressed out about exams, exhausted from practice, and just ready for the summer to start. This was getting ridiculous.

"So are we done?"

I stared intently at the sky. The golden orange color was a sure sign that the sun was going down. The trees whistled as the heat radiated off my skin.

"Yea, we're done. It's getting late." I got up on my own two feet.

"Well, I just want to let you know that we all will be there cheering you on tomorrow." Alice smiled.

"We all?"

"Yea, me Rosalie, my dad, your family. I even made posters that glitter." When she said glitter she raised her arms in the air as if she was a show girl, I couldn't help but laugh at my little friend.

"Well thanks. Just try not to distract or embarrass me. Deal?"

"Bella I would never embarrass or distract you." She laughed.

I stayed for another hour talking to Alice as she showed me some of her signs. She had gone out of the way and made a sign for each person to hold. She volunteered herself on having four different signs that she would switch to. They were cute and very umm… sparkly.

On the way home I couldn't help but go the direction that passed his house.

After the shit incident we had found out that Edward and his family were staying in a rented house not far from Rose and Alice's. We would periodically walk around the house hoping to catch a glimpse of them but they never came outside. It was like all they did was sit around in the house. The one time we had managed to catch a glimpse of them was when Rosalie had decided I ride her bike around to work on my legs for swim practice. She then thought it would be funny to ride past their house. So I did. I rode past their house three times and by the fourth time I turned a little too quickly and fell in the garden of their neighbor's house. We heard three distinct laughs as I hurried to get up and ride quickly away.

Rosalie claimed that one time when she was driving to the mall she caught one of them going through the garage door with food in their hand but their cars would looked to be untouched.

I drove past the house and decided to make a u turn and drive by it again, the second time I drove past it, I actually saw it, I saw him.

My whole body jerked and my brakes squeaked loudly as I accidentally stepped on my brakes. I didn't mean to, I was just so shocked that I had actually saw him my body reacted before my mind did.

Now here I was stuck, he was staring through my window at me while I sat in my car probably looking like a stalker in the middle of the street staring back. He smiled, shook his head, and got into his car. I watched unable to move as he backed out and drove down the street away from me.

Yup, it's official he thinks I'm a crazy stalker.

I sat there for a few seconds regaining my composer before I drove off.

"_Don't stop…" I moaned as the feeling was starting to overpower me. This was wrong, so wrong. Charlie and Karen were in the next room sleeping away, one little moan could wake him up._

"_I don't plan on it." I could feel his breath on the one place I wanted it to be. He licked the juices that had dripped from my core onto my thigh off as I wiggled against the bed, raising my hips trying to find some friction._

"_Please Edward." I moaned again grabbing the bed sheets and twisted them between my fingers. I felt as if my heart was going to pump out of my chest. My entire body was on overdrive and every touch had me moan in the slightest way._

_I heard him giggle before I felt the tip of his tongue flick my clit._

_Unintelligible sounds escaped my lips as his tip teased my bundle of nerves. My eyes flew shut as he inserted a finger into my tight pussy._

_He started to form little numbers on my clit with his tongue, 3, 2, 6, 9, 8...8 is definitely my favorite. _

_I thrashed my head to the side as I held in my moans._

"_Let it out baby." I heard his muffled voice. It was followed by another finger stretching my walls. _

"_Ugh…fuck." _

_My skin was starting to feel dewy as he worked his expert fingers in and out of my cunt. I couldn't help the moans that escaped my lips. It felt too real. My back arched off the bed as he slid in another finger pumping furiously. The sound of my wetness could be heard throughout the room as I wrapped my ankles behind his neck holding him there._

_My fingers let go of the bed sheets and latched to his beautiful bronze hair as the tightening feeling in my stomach started to overpower me. _

"_That's right. Cum for me Bella."_

_How was I to deny the one man I wanted his wish. _

_My eyes clamped shut harder as my mouth formed an "o" trying to process my moans but nothing came out. My body shook and repulsed around the bed while Edward had to unclamp my thighs from his face just to hold me down. My back arched off the bed to where only my head was holding me up. It was perfect, it felt perfect, and my body was on a high…_

"Bella wake up!"

I snapped my eyes opened to find it morning and the sheets that were once covering my body in a tangled mess by my ankles.

"Huh?" I turned to face Karen. She had a smug look on her face.

"Have a good dream?"

My face turned beet red as I laid back onto the my bed before looking at the clock. I jumped up again realizing I only had an hour to get to school to warm up.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, ate, and packed my bags up before hopping in my car and driving to school in a frenzy. When I got there it was crowded, cars were already packing up the parking lot as I parked in the students only section. I got out of my truck and grabbed my bag from the trunk before speed walking to the front door.

"Psst, Bella." I stopped dead in my tracks as I turned around searching for who had called my name.

I couldn't have been more happy as I saw Edward leaning up against his car smiling. He was looking fucking sexy and with the dream I had last night. His perfect pouty lips made my pussy leak.

"Um, hey." I walked up towards him.

"Hey stalker." He laughed showing his pearly whites. He took off his shades and folded them up slipping them down the front of his shirt.

""So what's up?" I smiled looking down. His stare was so intense I couldn't even look up. I felt like a little girl again and it was all because of this Greek god in front of me.

"Just wanted to wish you luck on you big swim meet."

I looked up at him in shock.

"How did you know?"

"I read the newspapers, I hear things, I don't sit in my house all the time you know. Even though you and your little clique like to think that I do." He smiled.

"So you watch us?"

"No, you girls watch us and we just so happen to hear your squealing from a mile away."

"That's Alice." I quickly said.

"Whoever it is," he laughed. "But good luck out there Isabella Swan."

Usually I would be pissed if someone called me Isabella but it sounded beautiful rolling from his lips. I bit my lip in anticipation as he rose one finger up and went into the back seat of his car. He grabbed a bouquet of daisies and a plush bear that had a swim suit on.

Edward fucking Cullen had bought me some gifts.

"Here, I picked it up yesterday when I saw you had been spying on me. Don't tell anyone I gave you this ok. I try and keep my sensitive side, on the side."

I nodded zipping my lips and throwing away the key.

"This is so sweet Edward really it is." He handed me the gifts while I struggled holding everything including my bag.

"Do you need help?" He smirked.

"No, I got it." I laughed. "Are you coming to the meet?"

"Nah, I got things to do. I'll check up with you later to see if you won."

"Check with me later?"

"Yea, is that a problem Ms. Swan?" He licked his lips.

Mmmm… that tongue.

"No not at all."

"Ok then." He gave me that crooked smile and put his shades back on. I blushed as I turned around and struggled with my things on my way inside the swim meet. I stopped at the door and turned back again. Edward was still standing there but he was watching me go inside. He waved and opened the car door and slipped in.

Rosalie don't hate me, but I know Edward has a thing for me and I'm not about to let him go.

* * *

**That was my first lime, so tell me how you think and also how the mtv awards played out for you. Review me, make me feel happy lol. .Laugh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I promised I would add if I got 25 reviews. I feel as if my chapters are getting shorter and shorter and I feel like prune because of that lol. So I've decided to add Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 today and then add Chapter 9 either Saturday or Sunday. See, it's like a early Father's Day gift for girls. [lol i'm a loser.] **

**Don't hate me for the next two chapters but I gotta keep it realistic. It isn't all smiles, fluff, and goodies.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Someone, anybody, please kill this bimbo!**

"**And the winner is Tanya Denali!"**

**The pool gym erupted in cheers as her school screamed and jumped down from the steps to crowd her. I looked around the gym, no one on my team had yet to console me or tell me I did good. Their heads were all down while Coach was running her fingers through her hair. I had fucked up. I ruined it for my team.**

**The tears escaped from the brim of my eyes as I waddled to the ground and tucked my knees into my chest. **

**There I was crying like a big ass baby.**

"**Bella honey, get up. You're too good for this." Charlie was shaking me. I don't know why, but him trying to console me made me cry out even more. **

"**Honey let's just take her home." It was Karen. **

"**Bella, don't cry. We still love you." Alice whispered while pulling my hair behind my face.**

**I don't really remember much. What I did remember was me waking up in my bed still in my swim suit. Edward's gift were on my computer desk and my bags were on the floor near the door. **

**I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to know what time it was. I wanted to lay around in my bed for the remainder of my life. **

**My phone must have heard my thoughts because it started to vibrate off my desk. I leaned up and grabbed it without raising up. I had 17 missed calls. **

**Most were from Jacob, a few from Coach, and three from some other girls and boys from the team. I listened to my voicemails from Coach apologizing for her behavior and non supporting ass.**

**Bitch.**

**The next was from Jacob, he was pissed that I had let Tanya fucking win.**

**I didn't let her win, she was just better than me you little musket. **

**I rolled over on my side as my phone vibrated it again.**

**It was that same damn number a few weeks ago calling me. The one I had texted and never got a text back from. **

"**Hello?" I muffled into the phone. I was depressed and wanted sympathy right now.**

"**Are you opposed to getting drunk?" **

**What the hell. I sprung out of bed running my fingers through my hair before curiosity got the best of me. I knew this voice.**

"**Emmett?" **

"**At your service ma'am." **

"**How the hell did you get my number?" I was pissed.**

"**A little birdie. Anyway, I heard about your lost. No better way to get over your problems than drinking them away." He laughed. I heard voices echo in the background but they were so distant I couldn't understand them.**

"**No Emmett, I'm not a troubled child. I don't drink my sorrows away." I rolled my eyes.**

"**Wow, low blow there Swan." I suddenly felt bad.**

"**Sorry, that's not what I meant."**

"**No it's cool. Don't hang out with the fucking coolest guys on earth."**

"**And who the hell is that exactly?"**

"**Me and my guns of course." His laugh exploded from the ear of my phone. I dropped my phone in surprise and quickly grabbed it again putting it on the opposite ear.**

"**Whatever Emmett. The answer is no." **

"**Whatever, Edward wanted you to come, but I guess I'll just tell him that you said no because-"**

"**Edward. Me. Come?" The words left my lips before I could even detect what exactly the fuck I had said.**

**He laughed. "Yea, but I mean don't come. I'll let him know."**

"**What time?"**

"**Aw, now this is the bad ass I wanna see. Be here by midnight."**

**I flipped my phone shut and took notice of the time for the first time. 9:21. I had enough time to get ready and think of a logical excuse to leave the house.**

**My first thought was to call the bitches I know would accompany me. **

"**Hello?" **

"**Rosalie, look I need to go to a party tonight."**

"**No!"**

"**Why not?" **

"**You are not going to that damn party Emmett is throwing. He thought it would be cute to drive down the street yelling it out on a microphone that was hooked up in his trunk. Do you know how badly my dad would kill me if he knew I went to that party?"**

"**Come on Rosalie, it's not like it's the first time you've snuck out." **

"**Bella, the answer is no. I'm not risking this." She hung up on me.**

**I let out a frustrated growl. I called another number.**

"**Hey Bella!" Her pixie voice screeched.**

"**Hey Alice, let's go to a party." **

"**No!"**

**I rolled my eyes in defeat.**

"**Why not?"**

"**You know why not." It was as if I was being scolded by an adult. I was starting to rethink the whole thing when I got another call.**

"**Let me call you back."**

**I clicked over.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Bells, wanna hit up a party?"**

"**What party?"**

"**Some Cullen guy. Been talking about it around Tyler's neighborhood."**

**I smirked.**

"**Jacob Black, now you're speaking my language." **

**I hung up the phone and all but ran into Charlie's bedroom. **

**They were both laying under the covers reading identical People Magazine's. **

"**Bella are you alright? We were worried about you." Charlie gave me a sympathetic look.**

**I'm playing this card. I put on my best 'im sad now can I leave this fucking place' face. **

"**I'm ok. I just need to get out of here. New scenery you know." I managed to sob a little.**

"**Honey, where do you need to go? Say the word and we'll go right now."**

**I was dancing for joy inside.**

"**No, I can go on my own. I think I'm going to just spend the night at Alice's and Rosalie's. You know, have some girl prep time."**

"**Oh, I think that's best for her." Karen put her magazine down and nodded towards Charlie. Charlie was hesitant for a few moments before he reluctantly agreed. I smiled a little and told them I would be back in the morning.**

**After showering I stood in my closet for the longest. I couldn't pick out anything to wear. I mean this wasn't just an outing with the girls, this was Edward, and I had to look my best. I cupped my small breasts in my hands and jiggled them.**

"**You wanna come out tonight huh?" I laughed at my dumb remark and let them go. I finally decided on these navy blue skinny jeans, black chucks, and a tight black v neck shirt with my lucky push up bra Karen had bought me two years ago. It wasn't the best outfit, but it was sexy Bella, not sexy Rosalie trying to make Bella up. It was me and hopefully Edward liked it. **

**I flat ironed my hair so I could pull it up in a cute ponytail and had my bangs hang off the side in a kind of swoop. It was as much as I could do in the short time I had. **

**I dragged some baggy pajamas over my outfit and packed up a bag of toiletries, I would try sneaking into Alice's house after the party was over. **

**I said bye to Charlie and Karen and drove off to Edward's house.**

**

* * *

**

Alright, let's review!! Reviews make me happy lol. Live(dot)Laugh(dot)Love(dot)


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here's chapter 8, Please don't hate me you guys for this. You are all awesome reviewers and I would like to thank everyone who put my story under their favorites and added me to their alerts. It makes me happy but not as happy as I am when I get reviews. Let me know how you feel, let me know what you wish will happen.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Time seem to drag on forever as I sat there waiting on Jacob's ass to come. By now people were filing in the house as if it was a club. I parked on the curb on the other side of the street so I wouldn't be noticed if the police did decide to come.

Finally Jacob's motorcycle purred behind me and stopped. What did surprise me was that he had brought that Leach around.

I hopped out my truck and slammed the door shut. I wanted him to feel my wrath.

"Wow Bella, you look um, wow." Jacob's eyes firmly zoned in my almost cleavage.

"Yea nice Bella." Leach smacked Jacob against the back of his head causing Jacob to moan in pain. Maybe Leach wasn't that bad.

"I've been waiting for over 30 minutes. Jacob what took you so long?" I crossed my shoulders and narrowed my eyebrows at him.

"See, what had happened was-"

"Save it, let's go. It's almost one."

We walked across the street and down the block until we got to their house. I was surprised the police hadn't been called because it was loud and plastic red cups were all over the yard. I wonder whose idea was it to put beer in plastic cups, it's so damn obvious.

We stepped over a few people that were passed out on the front yard until we got to the door. I hesitated. Should I just walk in or should I ring the doorbell.

"What are you waiting on?" Jacob pushed.

"Am I supposed to knock on the door or ring the doorbell." I turned to him. "This is all new to me." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Girls." Jacob walked past me and opened the door and let himself in.

Leach and I stood there for a second until we heard Emmett's booming voice yell out, "Who the fuck are you kid?" We both looked at each other and scurried inside to see what had happened.

We ran into the kitchen where Emmett was wearing one of those hats with two beers and you sip through the straws and holding Jacob up against the stove.

"Emmett stop!" I screamed running towards them and trying to pry Emmett's hands from around Jacob's neck. Emmett was so drunk it seemed as if he didn't know who I was and that I was trying to yank him away.

"You need to stop it." I repeated. Jacob was gasping for air and I did the one thing that came to mind. I stood behind Emmett and lunged on his back and tried to put him in a choke hold. His grip automatically released from Jacob's neck.

Jacob slid down to the ground trying to regain his composure while Emmett was flinging around the kitchen with me still on top of him. The entire party had surrounded around us and was suddenly cheering us on. I couldn't pinpoint one person's face due to Emmett spinning us around.

Emmett's face smacked first into a pot that was hanging over the Island in the kitchen and I jumped off of him as I felt his body fall face first to the ground.

His arms spread out and he caught himself on the cabinet before he fell. The crowd yelled out one big cheer.

There was a light breeze I couldn't really understand why it was there until I looked down. The v neck on my shirt had stretched to where one of my bra covered breasts were fully out. I pulled the shirt up but it slung right back down.

Just great. I ran by the mass of alcohol induced teens upstairs to the first empty room I could get in. I locked the door behind me and stared at it. I tried to catch my breath. Maybe people wouldn't remember this Monday, maybe no one would talk about it. Better yet, maybe no one would know who the fuck I was.

The room smelled horrible, it was a strong leafy kind of smile. I was just about to leave the room until his voice called me.

"Bella?"

I snapped my neck to find Edward sitting on his bed, weed in hand, and eyes bloodshot red with a bottle of Vodka lying next to her.

Her…

That bitch…

That bimbo…

The one who beat me…

Tanya Denali…

"Um, what's this?" I asked pointing between the two of them.

It was obvious that both of them were fucked up off drugs and vodka.

"What do you mean?" Edward laughed and pulled himself from the bed.

"How do you know her?" I pointed to Tanya as Edward walked up towards me.

"That's Tanya."

"I know who she is. The question is why are you here in your room with her?"

"Uh oh, someone's getting jealous Eddie." She chipped at her fingernails.

Eddie?

"Bella, are you getting jealous?" He came face to face with me. He wasn't the beautiful sweet soul I knew, right now he was being a pain in the ass.

"No, I'm not jealous." I huffed hoping that it would work.

"You're lying." He ran his fingers down the side of my shirt and it was then that I realized that my breast was still hanging out. His fingers traced up the front of my stomach before letting them rest just under my breasts.

"You're so beautiful you know?"

"I'm leaving." I managed to moan out. He knew I enjoyed his fingers on me.

These were the words I wanted to hear, just not at this moment with him like this and with her here.

"Why did you come?" He laughed removing his hands from my body.

"Emmett told me you wanted me to come."

He shook his head and walked back to the bed. He grabbed the vodka and took a shot right out of the bottle.

"Emmett lies you know." Tanya smirked as she got up and took a drag of the weed Edward had placed behind his ear.

It was like a bad nightmare. You know I never quite knew what Lindsay Lohan's character was thinking in Mean Girls when she watched the blond bitch kiss Erick at the Halloween Party, I always thought that she had over reacted.

But now I totally knew how she felt.

Tanya leaned up and sucked his bottom lip between her mouth. My breath got caught in my throat as I watched the entire make out unfold. Edward tossed the vodka down before attacking her lips with his mouth and ramming her into the bed. She moaned and I left.

I ran down the steps and before I could reach the door someone gripped my shoulder almost causing me to fall. It was Jasper.

"What?" I was on the verge of tears and I wanted to get out of there.

"It's not what you think." He yelled over the music.

"Oh really huh? So they aren't making out up there huh?" I spat and yanked my arm back.

"Bella, you have to understand. You and Edward are two totally different people."

"I've heard this speech before and I'm tired of it. I really am." I started to walk back but Jasper grabbed me again.

"Bella, you and Edward don't belong together."

"And who are you to tell me this Jasper?"

"I know my brother and I know what he's capable of doing. He doesn't fall in love, he uses and abuses. Your too special for him to want to do that. Just know that whatever is going on upstairs is him being himself, what he shows you is all a front. I know my brother, just trust me Bella."

As much as I wanted to trust Jasper I couldn't. Something just told me that this wasn't the way Edward really acted. Edward had given me flowers and a bear early in the morning when no one else in his family was awake, he had thanked me that night of the chicken race, the looks he gave me in Rosalie's room all pointed to this guy who wasn't the guy upstairs.

Edward wasn't that guy…

Edward _couldn't _be that guy…

* * *

**Alright next chapter will be up either Saturday or Sunday, I may wait til Monday cause two chapters in one day is alot lol. Review please!! Oh and wish me luck, it's my friend Danielle's birthday and my other friends thought it would be cute to go to the club. I'm not a club type of person so I agreed so now it's like 20 of us all going and it is going to be crazy. Right now I'm getting ready to go pick up my check and go shopping!! Oh yea and I started my diet yesterday. I wanna lose 20 lbs by August, have any tips, ideas, workout thoughts? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks you guys for being so effin awesome! I read all you guys reviews and I loved them very much. So right now I'm kind of pissed because the Orlando Magic is sucking right now, but whatever lol. Oh and this chapter was REALLY REALLY REALLY hard to write because Friday my mom took me out so we could get or nails done [I don't have french tips lol] but my nails kept getting in the way and it took me twice to the effin time to write this so I hope you guys like. Now if you will excuse me I'm trying to refrain from ripping these damn nails off!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The next two weeks were torturous. Studying for exams took up most of my time and when I wasn't studying I was either hanging out with Alice or Rosalie, desperately trying to make plans for the upcoming summer. Anything to get away from my house and more importantly away from Edward.

His flowers still sat on my desk, dead and dry, and the teddy bear was on top of my dresser next to my other swim awards.

He hadn't tried to contact me and neither did Emmett or Jasper. No one even wanted to call me to apologize especially Emmett.

I thought by now one of them would have realized how wrong it was to invite me but nope. So instead of dreading about the past I was going to try my best and get rid of the Cullen boys in my mind and get rid of Edward in my heart.

Today was May 27th, the official first day of Summer. No more classes and more importantly no more fucking swim meets. I couldn't help but look out the window. Although I was out of school, the military brats were on day one of packing. I couldn't help but watch the little couples and friends that had formed walking across campus. Few were laughing and some were even crying. Most would be going back home for the summer and in Edward's case some would be getting ready for the most hellish summer of their lives.

Damn it Bella, no more Edward. Remember?

I hated when my own thoughts scolded me.

"Alright Bella!" Karen busted in my room. Even though we had grown a little closer she still could be annoying.

"Do you ever knock first? I could have been naked." I rolled my eyes and turn around in my computer chair.

"Oh sorry." She turned and left out the room closing the door behind her. I was confused about what the hell she was doing until I heard a knock on the door.

I smiled and told her she could come in.

"Sorry about that." She smiled back.

I just nodded.

"So, since this is your first summer day and your father will be around the campus saying his good byes I thought today would be a perfect spa day for just us girls."

I could barely spend the time I do spend with her in the house, now she's asking me to spend all day with her.

I gave her a coy smile and nodded.

"That sounds like fun."

This is not going to be fun.

"Oh great, and then after that I thought we could go shopping. You know Victoria Secret is having a sale right?"

I'm not Alice, Karen. I wear cotton fruit of MY fucking Loom, not silky undergarments that feel fresh on my booty.

"Sure, I heard about that."

I just couldn't lie to her, no matter how much I didn't want to go. She clapped her hands in joy and told me she would be ready to leave in a hour.

Just great.

After the excruciating pain of getting a Brazilian wax and my eyebrows trimmed I was in no rush to go to the mall, so I was happy when Karen opted we just get a late lunch and have a girls night in.

Fine with me. We pulled up to this old diner and she parked the car.

"What is this?" The place looked old and dirty. My original question was what the fuck was this. But I didn't think Karen would appreciate my use of profanity.

"It's the diner where your dad first took me on our first date. I didn't want to do anything extravagant so he took me here." She laughed. "I was thinking the same thing when he pulled up here but inside is where the magic happens." She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out the car.

Where the magic happens? Is Mickey Mouse and fucking Winnie the Pooh supposed to greet me at the front door and have Minnie Mouse seat me in the V.I.P. section with Cinderella? This is not Disney World Karen.

I unbuckled me seatbelt as well and followed her inside.

The bells above the front door rang throughout the small place as the cooks and waitresses all said hello to Karen. She must be a regular. She walked to a booth and sat down.

I sat opposite her in a booth slowly. My vagina was still sore from a wax I most certainly didn't need.

She passed me a menu and looked at her own. I was about to open the menu up but the sound of a jukebox came on.

Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley came on and waitresses started shaking their hips and the cooks in the back started dancing as well. It was then I noticed that this whole diner had a 50's-esque vibe with bright vibrant colors. The island was completely steel and the waitresses wore short little red dresses with white aprons on and those Susie q shoes. You know the ones that are black and white that the Catholic School girls wear.

I didn't know I was smiling until I heard Karen speak.

"I told you that inside is where the magic happens."

I smiled harder and looked up to the door when I heard the jingling bell ring again.

As soon as I saw the four of them walk in my smile drooped to a frown and I frantically grabbed my menu, hiding my face behind it.

No, no, no, no this cannot be happening. This isn't magic, this is hell. I peeked out the side of my menu and watched as they say directly in the booth in front of us. Edward and Emmett were facing me while Jasper and Mr. Cullen were sitting opposite.

I was hoping that Jasper's big ass head and his even larger hair would block me out as I put down my menu slowly trying not to cause too much attention.

I was just going to act like I just didn't see them.

Damn Edward for looking for impossibly sexy. His hair was in his normal fuck me way and his lips were formed in a perfect pouty form.

"Bella do you know what you want?"

"Huh?"

Shit Karen, not with the names.

"Yea, I'm just getting a burger."

"Bella are you sure?" She inquired. I was trying my best not to get noticed and here she was yelling my name to the whole damn world.

Ok well maybe not yelling precisely, but it sure as hell felt like it.

"Yea. See the special Diner Burger. It comes with fries and a milkshake of my choice." I randomly scanned my finger down the front of the menu till I found something that caught my eye. With the sight of Edward I wasn't even hungry anymore.

"Ok that sounds delicious. I think I will have the same." She smiled while folding her menu up. I was content for the moment until I saw her raise her hand. It was like a bad movie that I couldn't stop. I watched in horror as her mouth opened in slow motion.

_Please don't say my name, please God don't let her say my name._

"Leslie, Bella and I are ready to make our order."

I slammed my head down on the table in defeat. The table shook under me as the utensils and empty glasses that were laid out on the table rattled under my force.

"Bella are you alright?"

God, why do you wish to punish me?

I silently asked as Karen began to rub the back of my head.

"Bella?"

"Is she alright Mrs. Swan?"

I groaned in frustration. I had to show I was unaffected by Edward Cullen and his two monkeys. I had to show I had balls.

I raised my head up slowly, pulling the loose strands behind my ears.

Mr. Cullen was beside me staring.

"I'm fine Mr. Cullen." I smiled and folded my hands and placed them on the table, daring to look anywhere but in front of me.

"Are you sure Bella?" He went out to reach for me but I scooted over closer to the window.

"I said I'm fine. Just got a little light headed." I reassured him.

He smiled and said ok before turning and sitting back in his seat.

"Bella do we need to go?" She barely said over a whisper.

I for the one time in my life was going to face something head on. I looked up and noticed both Edward and Emmett looking at me.

"No Karen, I'm going to stay."

Emmett looked down once the words came out of my mouth but Edward continued looking on.

Karen turned around with her hand in the air trying to ring the woman I suppose was Leslie over to the table. Edward and I continued to stare at each other.

I felt brave for some reason, I don't know if it was because of my pussy that was still in pain or just the fact that I knew I still had _deep _feelings for Edward. Whatever it was I was glad I had it for the moment.

'I'm Sorry' he mouthed.

Jasper turned around and watched our exchange.

I smiled and then frowned again.

'Fuck you.' I mouthed back while throwing my middle finger up.

Karen quickly turned around after I put my finger down. I smiled at her as if nothing had happened and she smiled back. I looked back up at Edward and I had never seen him so vulnerable. He was looking down at his menu but kept popping his knuckles. I thought that maybe he would eventually stop but he ended up sliding out of his seat and damn near running out the front door.

Karen and the few customers that were in there turned their attention on the door while mine rested on the Cullen table.

Emmett was trying to go after him but Dr. Cullen grabbed his arm.

"You know he needs time." Emmett silently agreed and sat back down. Jasper turned to me yet again and he looked almost pissed.

Just because he is your fucking brother doesn't mean he's not a complete asshole…

A complete asshole that still has my fucking heart.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Tell me how you feel. Tell me what YOU think will happen lol. Just Review!!!**

**Oh yea just to let everyone know...**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY!! **

**So once this is done [there will be 24 chapters in total] The sequel will be posted either that next week or a few days after.**

**KuDoS!**


	10. Chapter 10

Another short chapter. [sorry] But it's one of those chapters that need to be put in, so beat me.

On to reviews!!

**AmyTwilightFan6-** We will eventually find out if Tanya and Edward did the "do". Oh and finally someone's catching on (claps)...no he isn't bipolar but something is bothering him. (keep reading to find out)

**Navygirl14-** On with the girlpower of Bella. I do agree that Bella should have kicked his little ass, but hey Bella can sometimes be all talk. Her thoughts are whats strong about her but she hasn't yet grasped how to express her thoughts to everyone else. (Which is why alot of her cruel humor thoughts are kept inside)

**kwvillen**- Sorry, I guess I got off track buthe is , and I will remember to continue referring to him as that.

A lot of you guys asked why Jasper is upset, he's upset because even though he knows Edward is a complete asshole he is still protective over his brother and he knows their family secret. It's a family thing. Also Jasper has been doing alot of lying... (hint hint the Party) and trust, old skeletons do come out the closet.

Also I just wanted to say you guys are totally awesome and when I first wrote this chapter I HATED it (i wrote it two days ago) and I made sure that I was going to rewrite it, but then I read it again, changed some things, and thought of a brand new idea. This other story about ExB was in my head and instead of having two stories I would involve their problems in this one. Two for the price of one! lol but enough of me rambling. Show me love and please review.

Oh yea it really helps the scene the end if you listen to Second Chance by Shinedown, it fits perfectly coming from both Edward's and Bella's P.O.V.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Leslie brought our food to our table. What was I thinking when I said I wasn't hungry?

My burger was delicious and so were my fries and to top it off Leslie had sprayed whip cream on top of my chocolate shake. Yup, I could come here all the time, as long as Dr. Cullen and his crew didn't make their appearance.

They ate without Edward but did manage to grab a to go meal. I couldn't help myself from periodically glancing out the window to see where Edward had gone. He was still sitting in his car. His legs were propped up on top of the dashboard and the seat was completely down. If I hadn't known that Edward drove a Corvette I wouldn't even have known that it was him.

"Are you sure your ok?" Karen's voice was soft, almost as if she was feeling sorry for me. I turned to her.

"I'm fine Karen. I just want to thank you for taking me out."

"It was my pleasure. And never let a boy take you for granted."

My eyebrows narrowed as I cocked my head to the side in utter confusion.

"What do you mean? What do you know? Did you spy on my conversations with Rosalie and Alice?" I felt like the words coming out of me were flying out.

She laughed and held my hand, stopping my confusing rant. I shook my head trying to understand.

"Darling no. I'm a woman and there are things us women just know. For instance we know what it's like to like a boy. The festival when you met him, Edward correct?" I nodded my head and the heat rushed to me cheeks. Karen smiled and continued. "the night you left to go to that party…"

"What party?" Did she know? Had she told Charlie? Maybe that's why she was taking me out because she knew my death wish would be home waiting on me. Maybe they were preparing me for my final outing and I was going to be grounded for the entire summer, which didn't really bother me. I would stay at home, in my room, windows down, and blinds closed just so any groans and moans from the summer kids wouldn't make me want to look out to see if one of them were Edward. Yup, maybe summer grounding is perfect.

I smiled involunatarily and I guess Karen thought I was smiling at her.

"We maybe adults Bella, but Charlie and I know some things."

"So all this time you knew about me going to the party?"

"Well we had a hint. Charlie didn't want to believe me but in my heart I knew. We always want the bad ones Bella. But just because they are bad on the outside doesn't mean their heart isn't good. Everyone has a story."

If she would have given me this speech two weeks ago before I caught him making out with Tanya Denali then I would have believed her. Edward was a bad guy. No Edward was _the _bad guy. The bad guy ruining my damn summer and causing these hormone induced dreams because of his fuck me persona.

"But sometimes they really are bad." I looked out the window and stared at Edward's car. I felt my cheeks grow wet and I knew my girly emotions had gotten the best of me. I hated Edward for who he was and what he did. But I loved him because of the boy I wanted him to be. I had to face reality. Edward was no good for me and I didn't need the emotional roller coaster of his problems.

The ride home was almost silent. The only noise came from the radio, Karen's french manicured tips tapping against the steering wheel, and her annoying voice as she tried to put words to the songs she clearly didn't know.

Second Chance by Shinedown was starting to play once we pulled up in the our driveway, but before we could get out I heard the purr of another car pull up behind us. I looked out the rearview mirror to see Edward's Corvette parked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I felt almost as if he was starting to stalk me. Every where I went he magically appeared like a bad David Blaine trick. He didn't even wait for us to get out the car before he exited out of his. I didn't want to talk to him but Karen insisted I did. She got out of the car.

"Hello Edward, good to see you again."

He stopped right in front of my door.

"Hi Mrs. Swan, can I have a moment with Bella?"

"Sure, here sit in my seat."

My mouth dropped open as Karen re-opened the door to her Honda Accord to the car. Edward hopped in and turned the air and radio on. What can I say? It was a surprising hot afternoon.

Shinedown continued to play as I watched him rest his head on the back of the seat, closing his eyes. He looked so beautiful right there, almost at peace.

"What do you want Edward?"

"To apologize. I think I need to be honest with you." He replied with his eyes closed. His voice was soft.

"Yea, I know you do. Hurry up. I have things to do." I folded my arms and looked up at my house. Trying my best not to break down and show my weakness.

"No you don't."

"And Edward how the fuck would you-"

I turned towards him but stopped mid sentence when I noticed that he was staring at me, face red, and eyes a little puffy.

It took everything in me not to console him. I had to be strong.

"Look Bella." He ran his surprisingly smooth hand across my cheek and rested it on the head rest of the car seat. "I'm going to be completely honest with you." My breathing picked up. He was finally going to answer all my questions and then leave me the hell alone for the rest of the summer hopefully.

_Just tell me you don't like me and apologize already Edward, please. _

"I like you." He paused. "I like you a lot actually." He looked down.

Are you serious? No Edward tell me you don't like me so I can forget you this entire summer and move on with my life as if you never existed.

I was hoping for Edward to start laughing and be the asshole he was that night at that boring ass party.

But nope, Edward always did the complete opposite.

"What? How? Why?" I asked after a few seconds passed through us.

"Bella," he looked me in the eyes. "I've liked you from the first moment I saw you. You were being dragged by Alice and Rosalie to ride the Ferris Wheel. I saw how beautiful you looked when you were afraid and I wanted to console you. Be that man that you run to when you need to be protected. You're not the average girl Bella."

"Tanya."

I wanted to cry. How do you like someone and then make out with someone in front of them.

"Tanya is…" he removed his hand from behind me and grabbed my hand. He pulled it up to his heart and I felt how fast it was beating. I gasped and looked down where my hand was.

"Tanya is not here. I am so sorry for what I did. I'm so sorry for being the asshole I'm used to being. I have a past Bella that I struggle to live with everyday. But, I have never felt like this. I'm used to being turned down and rejected because of the type of person I am and the type of past I have left behind. Bella I'm not a good guy. I have a record, emotional scars, and whatever else I can think of. It's something I'm not proud of, but when I'm with you I feel as if I'm normal." He lifted my hand to his lips, leaving butterfly kisses on my knuckles.

It took everything in me not to grab the back of his head and placed my own butterfly kiss on his lips. Regardless of who he was and his excuse, it still wasn't good enough.

"Edward I think you need to leave." I struggled to speak. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay and make it up. I put my head down in defeat.

"Ok, but I promise you," he raised my chin up with his index finger, forcing me to look into those beautiful green orbs. "I will do everything in my power to prove to you that I am not that guy from that night. There is so much more to me." He closed his eyes and ran my finger tips along them and nodded before letting my hand drop and getting out the car.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered as I watched him walk towards his car.

Damn you song. I reached over and turned the car off.

**

* * *

**

Reading reviews is like having a butt ass nekkid Robert Pattinson wrapped in a red bow tie under my tree on Christmas morning. The more you review the more I can relive that moment haha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright you guys are AWESOME!!! Thanks for all the reviews and this chappy is longer than the last four.**

**kwvillen- **I don't know what happened with that last answer, I guess I didn't type it down right but, Dr. Cullen is Dr. Cullen and if I said Mr. Cullen sorry, sometimes I get off track lol.

**mikabaird- **No there won't be another swim meet but there will be some glory moments with Bella and Tanya. Bella always gets her revenge.

**Alright I was going to add this yesterday but like a huge storm knocked out my cable and wifi internet so blame Mother Nature! So I'm adding now...**

I thought I should have the ages posted so their won't be any confusion.

Bella- 17

Rosalie-17

Jacob-16

Alice-16

Edward-18 (you'll see why)

Emmett-19

Jasper 17

If your still confused let me know and I'll send you a PM explaining wtf is going on lol.

* * *

Chapter 11

The rest of the night when by in a blur. Charlie eventually came home sometime during that night and Karen made dinner, I know what a shocker right?

I laid around in the front room with Karen till two in the morning watching Lifetime Movies on Demand. I'm telling you, Lifetime makes good ass movies, they should put some in the movie theatres and rack up.

I eventually went to bed.

I had decided on my second day of Summer that I was going to hang out with Rosalie and Alice, I had never gotten the chance to tell them of the Edward Cullen event yesterday so I decided a little "girls time" as Alice would put it was in dire need.

But as usual, being Bella Swan means something always has to happen.

"Bella you have a guest!" Charlie yelled.

I counted the steps down the stairs making sure I wouldn't fall and walked into the living room. I could smell him from the dining room.

"Jacob." I almost screamed and ran up to hug him. He always wore too much cologne but hey he was a growing boy. I hadn't really seen him since that night at Emmett's party where I saved him from literally getting choked to death. So seeing him again wasn't that bed.

His strong arms engulfed me and my feet were lifted from the ground.

I laughed in glee as he spun me around the room.

Charlie was laughing as well.

Jacob put me down and made sure I was securely on the ground before letting me go. He had grown accustomed to my clumsiness. Charlie patted him on the back.

"Where are you taking my daughter to this lovely afternoon?"

Taking me? What the hell.

"Um dad. I planned on going to see Alice and Rosalie today." I scratched the back of my head.

"You always seem them. Jacob drove a long way to come see you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, Jacob lives closer to me than Rosalie and Alice do. A fifteen minute drive is not a long way."

Charlie always liked Jacob. Even if Jacob was younger than me. He always felt like Jacob was protective over me.

"It's okay Bells, we'll just hang out another time." Jacob frowned. Damn him for being the only guy I knew who could look impossibly sad and beautiful at the same time, well except Edward.

"Isabella." Charlie gave me _the _tone.

_Oh shit, full name mode._

"No Jacob, it's fine. We can hang out. I'll just see Rosalie and Alice another time."

"Really?" His smile lit up.

Damn you, you perfect pearly whites.

"Good, we'll I'll let you children get to work. I have a few more things to do before tomorrow. The summer kids arrive. I can smell the fear now." Charlie sniffed the air and walked out the room leaving Jacob and me trying to stifle our laughs.

"Your dad can be interesting." He laughed.

"Tell me about it."

"Well come on. There's this really cool place I want you to see."

"Um, alright."

We ended up driving to Hiram M. Chittenden to just walk around on the walkway. It was a usual cloudy day with the sun peering out every now and then. The wind was just right.

"What's the cool place?" I stopped walking. If Jacob wanted to hang out at the Chittenden then we could have gone any day. There was nothing special or new about it.

"We're not there yet. Now keep it pushing." He playfully pushed me and being weak I followed till we got to a boat.

"Ta da!" He waved his hands in the air at the boat. It wasn't anything special but it was a boat big enough for two people.

"What the hell is this?"

He jumped in the boat and pulled his hand out to me.

"Jacob I'm not getting on somebody's boat. This is stealing. Let's go." It was a mixture of a whisper and scream. I wanted to smack Jacob but first I wanted to get out of there before the real owner caught us.

"Bells. Do you think I would bring you, being who you are, on a stolen boat?"

The thought ran through me.

"Possibly?" Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's my boat. Well not mine, but the family boat. We bought it yesterday. Check this out." He went to his back pocket and fished something out of it. "I got a special license for it and everything."

I grabbed the card. It looked legible. I handed it back to him and looked around.

"What if I fall in?"

"I won't let you fall Bells. You know that."

I looked at the water. It was already dark with the deepness of it and even though I was a swimmer at least I knew what the fuck was at the bottom of the pool and how fucking deep it was.

"I don't know."

"Look, we're not going far. Just a little that way." He pointed. "Look, I even got binoculars and a picnic basket already set up. Come on Bells don't ruin the surprise."

"Fine Jacob. But if I fall, I'm killing you myself." He held his hand out to mine again and I grabbed a hold of it for dear life until I had both feet planted on the deck. I immediately sat in the seat by the steering wheel and Jacob sat in the driver's seat. He turned towards me smiling.

"You ready for a fun time?"

"I suppose. Boats should really invest in seatbelts." I half murmured but I think he heard me cause I heard him chuckle.

We drove off into the water, I made sure Jacob didn't go over 20mphs. I don't care how dumb or slow we looked. I was trying to live. We made it to our stop which was right by the walkway.

"Why did we stop here?"

"Well Bells. Look." He pointed and there was Seth standing there holding a sign.

_Will you be my girlfriend? _

What THE fuck?

I snapped my head towards Jacob and he had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Bells, this boat really isn't mine. Actually Seth rented it and I was the only person who could drive it." He ruffled my hair. I was still in a state of shock and confusion.

"What? Huh? What the hell is going on?" I watched Seth come down some steps still holding on to the sign. He stopped right in front of the boat.

"Hello Bella." He tried to grab my hand but I yanked it away. I instantly regretted it when I saw his saddened expression.

"I'm sorry Seth."

This was more than awkward. Jacob and Seth just looked at me. I couldn't just run away and I sure as hell didn't want to be on the boat anymore.

I knew this feeling. I was starting to panic.

My forehead got clammy as my bangs stuck to them.

My breathing became more shallow and non existent.

_Please God don't let me fall in the water._

I was about to fall until a pair of arms caught me. I was too far gone that I didn't know who had caught me. I was just thankful I hadn't fallen into the water.

"Bella can you hear me?"

Jacob's voice sounded near but it echoed as if I was under water.

Maybe I had fallen and the arms that caught me was an illusion. I started kicking my legs and waving my arms while my breaths continued to be more shallow.

"Grab some water man."

Seth's voice was panicked.

There's the water. I _really _had fallen into water.

"Snap out of it."

_Smack_

It was over like that. My breathing was normal and my arms and legs stopped moving on their own accord. I looked around and realized that I was laying on the deck of the boat. Seth was holding me in his lap and Jacob sat beside him holding onto an empty water bottle. I felt my hair and face and it was drenched in water.

_Smack_

"Jacob why the fuck did you hit me?" I nearly screamed.

Jacob rubbed his sore cheek.

"That was Seth-"

I raised my hand up.

_Smack_

Maybe I shouldn't have smacked him like that. I guess my reaction to slapping Seth caught him so off guard cause he ended up dropping my head allowing it to hit the bottom of the deck.

"Owww…" I groaned rubbing the back of my head. I was sure we looked like some fools smacking each other around. I raised my head up to look around and surprisingly no one had even noticed us.

"I'm so sorry. Here let me." Seth pulled us both up to where we were standing and Jacob stood up as well.

"You okay Bells? You went crazy for a minute."

"Yea I'm fine. Just a little wet. But fine."

"Well let me go then. This is really Seth's thing." Jacob pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"Let him down easy." I pulled away and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked back on the boardwalk and onto the steps.

"So, Bella." His voice was almost sensual. I wonder how much practice had he put into that.

"Seth, this is really sweet. It's perfect, just not perfect for me."

"So you don't like boats? I mean we can always do something else if that's fine with you, I have the entire afternoon free-"

I placed my fingers on his lips.

"Seth, it's not that. I just don't share the same feelings for you. You are a great guy and I'm positive you are going to make a girl very happy." I whispered and rubbed his cheek.

"Yea, but I wanted to make you that girl."

"I'm so sorry Seth." He looked down. I hated me for being the person I was being. He had gone out of his way to make this so special and here I was turning him down. At that point and time I wished I had shared the same feelings just so I could see that identical pearly white smile he shared with Jacob.

I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but he rose his head up and instead of a kiss on the cheek it landed right on the tip of his lips.

_Oh shit._

In an instant his arms wrapped around me pulling me close to him.

What could I say? Seth was a good kisser. Maybe a kiss would just end his likeness for me.

"Mmm, Bella."

His moan broke me out of my thinking moment and I pushed him away.

"What the fuck Seth?" I yelled.

"Well you sure weren't stopping me at first." He tried to grab for me again but I moved out of the way.

"I was aiming for your cheek!" I tapped my own cheek to prove my point.

"Sure that's what you want me to think." His lips formed a smug smile, no a very arrogant smile. A smile I wanted to slap off his damn face.

"No that's what I know. Now if you will excuse me. I'm going to call my dad to come get me. Oh I think you know who he is. Do you want me to tell him how you almost forced me to kiss you again?"

He stayed silent with his hands in a fist at his sides.

"That's what I thought." I managed to get out the boat without falling. My hair was wet and it was practically sticking to the back of my neck.

"You'll regret this Swan!" I heard him yell but I continued to walk. Walking down the boardwalk wet and alone made me stand out.

I'm pretty sure people were talking about me but I didn't care. I wanted to get as far away as I could from Seth before I called either Jacob or Charlie or hell even Karen to come get me.

I laid my back on the back of the wall. I was tired and more importantly I was trying to get my thoughts together. If I called Karen or Charlie they would question me and Jacob would be in trouble for leaving me. If I called Jacob I would have to tell him how Seth and I kissed and I wasn't ready to tell anyone that. I was about to pull out my cell when I heard two distinct laughs.

I almost jumped in joy when I realized they belonged to non other than Rosalie and Alice.

_Great, normal people._

I wonder why they didn't invite me? I continued to walk towards their boisterous laughs and as soon as I turned the corner my heart literally shot to my throat.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

There was Alice and Rosalie laughing their asses off eating ice cream. That was nothing out of the usual but the people standing next to them were. Emmett had his arm wrapped around Rosalie and Japer and Alice had their fingers interlaced.

_Fucking hypocrites._

I was beyond furious. All Rosalie's little talks about how Edward is this and that and how he's bad and how we need to stay away from the Cullen clan and here they were out with the two "good guys" of the family.

I had two options, either just walk away from them _and_ their friendship as if nothing had happened or I stood my ground and marched right up to them…

My feet started moving before my mind had made up it's mind.

"Well what the fuck do we have here?"

* * *

**Alright please review and give me milk and cookies!!! Lol**


	12. Author's Note

**Alright, this is going to be long and straight to the point, which is why this is a chapter thing on it's own.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm just getting back from Chicago, it was fun and fabulous. I was there while Johnny Depp and Christian Bale had their Public Enemy premiere. I didn't see them though, but it was still awesome!**

**On to my dilemma. **

**Alright, I didn't really understand what "flaming" was. I just knew it was negative criticism. Scratch that, I assumed it was negative criticism. But lately I have found out that there are people who are total bitches. Bitches who talk shit about someone's hard work when they themselves don't have shit to show. **

**I agree in positive criticism, not bashing someone. **

**Not everyone can write, not everyone is perfect with their grammar, and for damn sure not everyone is perfect in writing limes, lemons, or any sexual activity, but I don't believe in bashing someone. If you don't like it, merely move along and read and review something you do like unless you give them constructive criticism. Someone will like their writing, not everything pleases everyone. **

**Example of Constructive Criticism:**

"_I think you should re-read your chapters before you post them. You have a lot of spelling errors, but keep up the good work. The plot is interesting."_

**FLAMING**

"_This shit sucks. This is the dumbest shit I had ever read. Please just stop writing and do us all the favor!"_

But some people are just so fucking rude it's ridiculous, and I feel as if I am standing up for some of them. People write because it is a form of expression, a release from the fucked up reality someone may have, it is a hobby, overall it is a right we have to express ourselves.

Oh and another thing, I'm not to keen on reading about Robert Pattinson fanfic but one girl had a pretty good story about a fictional character and Robert. And these two people (who will remain nameless) totally trashed her about the rules and policies and whatnot, and I do agree with keeping with the rules, because they are basically the rights in a way to the true author, but they were not nice about it and were total bitches.

If anything, I'm known for not taking shit especially when I know and a lot of other people know it's wrong. Either you guys agree with me or you don't but I'm just about damn tired of it.

Oh and there's this forum with stories that the community, I guess leaders, decided to have where they speak about how their turds could write better shit, I don't know the rest of the name, but come on people. We're adults, or atleast young adults, so don't act so fucking childish. Writing is an art, don't fuck it up for everyone because you want to be a bitch.

Apologies for anyone who may find this offense, but I speak my mind. Point. Blank. Period.

New Chapter Up Later Today!


	13. Chapter 12

I'm Back! New Chapter, I just got off work so I decided to add now. R.I.P. Michael, Farrah, and Ed McMahon. This has been a sad week. My prayers are with them.

And thanks for the postive feedback on how you guys also feel about Flaming. It's awesome to see my words meant something to you all and I hope it can be some sort of comfort home to those who feel as if they try hard but no one likes them. You guys rock.

* * *

Chapter 12

I was heated, no scratch that. I was more than heated. I was pissed, wet, and ready to fucking break some noses.

"Oh um." Rosalie dropped her ice cream in pure nervousness. She looked at Emmett and then back at me. I raised my eyebrows up at her as I walked closer to them.

"Oh um? I think you need to explain some more!" I screamed. My fists were clutched to my sides. I just wanted to let them loose and allow them to attack all four of them.

"Bella, we were going to tell you-" Alice spoke up.

"But we never got the chance." Rosalie finished.

"Never got the chance? What the fuck are you talking about? I'm always at home, always have my cell on me, just don't give me this bullshit!"

By now a little crowd had formed around us.

Alice walked towards me and pulled me by her free hand.

For the first time since I had met Alice, she whispered.

"Bella, you do not want to cause a scene here. Not now, and especially not with the way you're looking."

I looked her in the eyes.

"You're right Alice. I don't want to cause a scene with fake people who act as if their my friends."

I yanked my arm back, gave one final glance, and turned and walked away. I had never been so proud of myself. Granted, I may have looked like I lost the fight, but I had won the battle within my judgment.

I sat on the sidewalk for a good 30 minutes before Charlie pulled up. I got in the car and buckled my seatbelt. Nothing ever goes un noticed.

"Why are you kind of wet?"

Damn it, I had been praying on the little sun to dry me enough, I guess not.

"Long story, and no I don't want to talk about it."

"Bella, did Jacob hurt you? Why did he leave you?" His eyes never left the road. I could tell that he was angry, but not at me, just at the situation.

"No he didn't hurt me dad. And I said I just don't want to talk about it. It's been a long morning."

The conversation easily ended there. The good thing about Charlie is that once your finally done saying what you have to say he leaves it be. He knows that when I'm ready to talk fully about the situation I will come to him.

We pulled up in the drive way and I walked the steps up to my room. It took me about 30 seconds to realize I didn't want to be here. I knew where I wanted to be and if Rosalie and Alice wanted to be bitches and do whatever they wanted to do, then I could do the same as well.

I grabbed my keys off my dresser and changed into some sweatpants and a old homecoming t shirt with black flip flops. Totally average, he liked me that way.

I told Charlie and Karen I was going to Rosalie and Alice's house. I just prayed that their dad wouldn't talk to Charlie today or vice versa, then I would really be in some deep shit.

I drove the 15 minute drive to his house and parked on the sidewalk. There was only two cars there. The beautiful shiny Corvette, and Dr Cullen's car.

_Figures Emmett would take his Jeep. Meaning Emmett and Jasper had to pick them up._

I was scratching out all the possible lies Alice and Rosalie may tell me, and this one consisted of them just happening to run into each other and grab ice cream. Pshh, please.

I stayed in my car for a few minutes. I was confused. Edward did the wrong thing, so shouldn't I wait for him to make the move, but on the other hand who I was I kidding, I still liked Edward and didn't care if he had problems, and as long as they weren't too serious we could work them out.

Gah, I sounded like a guidance counselor.

_Man up Swan._

I internally rolled my eyes at my lame job to pep myself up.

_Here goes nothing._

I stepped out of my truck and walked up the spiral walk way that led to the front door. I raised my hand to knock but the door opened as soon as my knuckles made contact.

I was taken back at first and let out a little squeak.

_Way to man up Swan._

My finger clutched at the hem of my shirt as I tried to calm myself down.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here."

I was still trying to control my erratic breathing.

"It's ok Dr. Cullen," I laughed. "This is kind of a spur of the moment thing. I would have called if I knew I was interfering in something." I said pointing to his briefcase in hand.

"Oh no, your fine Bella. I was just heading out to do some work with your father before tomorrow morning. The big day for my boys is coming up. I hope the early runs won't keep you up."

My father, shit, shit, shit.

"Oh I'm used to it. I used the groans and pleas as my alarm clock." I managed to smile. An awkward silence flew over us until I realized he was probably wondering why the hell I was at his front door.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz. Is Edward home?"

"Yup, he sure is. He should be in his room. Did you want me to get him?" He was about to go in the house.

"NO!" I said a little too loudly cause he jumped.

"I'm sorry, I mean no."

_Way to play it cool Swan_

"Is it okay if I just go to him myself?"

Yea Bella, just ask his dad if he can leave you two at their house, where obviously no one is at home.

"Sure Bella." He smiled and allowed me to walk in. "Did you need anything to drink?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." I smiled.

He was about to shut the door but I stopped him.

"Would you mind if we kept this visit a secret between us two?" I pleaded with him.

"Sure Bella. Just this once. I want to be able to trust you." He smiled and shut the door behind him.

I took in the house. Sure it was a rental so nothing about it was too fancy, it was homey. I could see where Emmett's big ass body had made a imprint on the couch from where he had been sitting one too many times. Gosh, did the guy ever change seats?

I walked out the den and into the kitchen. It was unusually clean for a house full of males. Although there was a box of opened Rice Krispie treats with the signature "E.C." on the table. I snatched one and shoved it in my pocket.

After going through almost all the rooms downstairs I started to feel guilty, I mean here I was being nosey in someone else's private property. I was glad I stopped myself before Edward caught me.

I carefully walked upstairs, trying not to cause any noise and definitely not trying to fall flat on my face. Once upstairs I didn't know which room to choose.

_If I was Edward where would my room be. _

The first door was too obvious. It had to be Dr. Cullen's room. He had to be the only person closet to the stairs so that if any of them tried to sneak in or out he would catch them.

The second door was an iffy. So I decided it to be Emmett, he was the good tough guy, but he wasn't as innocent. Plus he liked food a hell of a lot more, so of course the second room was his, closer to the stairs, closer to the food.

There were three doors left. One bathroom, two bedroom.

It was then I noticed the annoying misting sound.

_Yes Swan, he's in the fucking shower._

My feet planted themselves to the ground as my imagination took over.

_Body Dripping wet.. Broad shoulders tensing and un-tensing as the water ran off his body and into the drain._

_His hair, dripping wet with soap residue left over._

_His gorgeous green eyes being held captive behind his thick eyelashes as he washed his sorrows away._

_The lean glorious back being massaged with the force of the water._

_That beautifully curved ass with water dripping as if it were a melting ice cube._

Get it together Swan!

I could feel the pool that had collected in my panties. It was both awakening and discomforting. Luckily the shower was still on. I picked the farthest room and let myself in.

The room was covered in a mass of records. They were just laying around the room, on the floor, on the computer chair, in the bed, just everywhere. A Mac laptop sat on the edge of the bed about to fall off.

It was then I realized that this was _the _room where I had once seen Edward and Tanya. I had forgotten all about that horrible night and how I had randomly picked a room to escape in. Of course Bella, pick the last room to hide your sanity.

The clicking noise of the door knob caused my rambling thoughts to come to a halt. I looked around and before my right foot could connect with the ground in a full running mode, I tripped over a vodka bottle and landed flat on my face.

The picture in front of him and me was priceless.

There Edward was with nothing but a towel hung dangerously low on his hips. His hair was dripping in front of his eyes and droplets from the ends were continuously falling down the front of his perfect abs and chest.

While I on the other hand was laying in a _very _awkward position that included my face half way on the carpet floor, blazing red from both embarrassment and sudden pain, a vodka bottle laying near my feet, and my fingers tangled up in a pair of probably old boxers.

We stared at each other for a brief moment before he broke the silence.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" He didn't bother to help me up but I managed to do so anyway. His eyes were boring into my soul as I tried to search for something, _anything _to say.

"I wanted to see you." What's better than the truth?

I was hoping the lovey dovey truth would at least make him smile, but he didn't even smirk. He let out an exasperated sigh before quickly running his fingers through his hair. He walked towards a dresser and began rummaging out some clothes.

_Just a few more inches lower and I would be looking at a butt crack there Mr. Cullen._

"I don't appreciate you being in my room unsupervised."

I felt like a child being scolded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you would get so angry, I'm leaving."

"Wait don't leave." He turned to me. Little droplets of water splashed onto my face as I stared deeply in his green eyes.

Charlie would so kill me if he saw this scene. Edward naked with a barely there towel, I with my panties drooling with my juices, and us all alone in his room, in his house.

"Bella?"

I shook my head, embarrassed cause he had caught me zoning out.

"Yea, sorry." I whisked away a piece of hair that was bugging the shit out of me. He kept staring, and yep he was still pretty much naked.

An awkward silence flew over us as I watched him shift his weight on each leg before smiling that beautiful crooked smile of his.

Fuck.

I smiled hesitantly and sat on the edge of his bed. He turned away and started to rummage through the draws. He pulled out a pair of black boxers and slid them on under the towel. He yanked the towel off and discarded it on the floor. He turned back to me and crossed his arms.

"So what do you want?" He smirked.

As if he even had to ask.

"To hang out." He smirked again.

"To hang out?" He repeated.

"Yea."

As if he wasn't already tempting me with his bare chest, his smirking was almost as sexy.

"Yea right Bella." He laughed and walked toward his closet. I watched him kick away a few discarded clothes from out the way before he fully opened the door. The closet was even more junky than his room.

"You need to clean your shit up."

He laughed. Even his bare back looked gorgeous with his shoulders rising with every chuckle.

"You can shut up."

It was my turn to laugh. The awkwardness that was there at first was gone. It was comfortable for some odd reason.

He retrieved a Ramones Vintage tee and jeans from the closet and quickly put them on.

"You want to get out of here?" He motioned towards the door.

"Um, are you asking me to leave?"

His boisterous laugh caused me to jump. Did I say something wrong?

I watched him laugh for a few seconds before I started to smile nervously.

Yup, I had to have said something wrong.

He started to shake his head. "No Bella, I'm asking did you want to go somewhere with me." He was still giggling.

I felt beyond stupid as my face lit up worse than a Christmas tree.

"Oh yea, sure. That sounds fun. I'm a little slow." I tapped my forehead.

"Yea. I know." He smiled.

He held the door opened for me as I got off the bed. My walk was going great until…

"Fuck." My left foot hit that damn vodka bottle again and I was sent flying.

But instead of smacking my face against the door Edward caught me.

"Damn girl." He whispered. My face was cradled into his neck.

God he smelled good. I couldn't help but take a whiff. I didn't know how long this moment would last.

He pulled me back.

God he was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful.

His eyes searched mine as his hands gripped my wrists a little tighter.

My body involuntarily pressed against his. I was shocked, damn you body for controlling myself.

I was just about to push myself away but his lips on mine changed everything.

* * *

R&R. I'm adding tomorrow as well, probably later tonight. I gotta eat now haha.


	14. Chapter 13

Okay so maybe it's not still technically today here in Memphis (1:09am) but maybe for a few readers it's still "today" there.

(I said I was going to post later on today for all you people confused)

Anywho...

I just want to address something:

Alot of you guys thought someone had flamed me which is totally not the case, I've been thankful for the fact that no one has flamed me. I'm not the best writer here I know that, but I assure you I am not the worst. Writing is merely a form of me expressing myself and helping me write better. I wrote short stories all during high school to better myself when it came to papers and homework. It helped with my vocabulary. But whatever, your reviews about how awesome I am really speak to me and makes me so happy in ways you guys probably couldn't imagine. I am truly blessed to have supporters like you guys. You're AWESOME!!!

Enough of my Lifetime Movie sappy-ness. lol

* * *

Chapter 13

I vaguely remember Edward gripping my waist.

I vaguely remember Edward slamming the door shut.

And I sure as hell don't remember how the hell we ended up with our bodies pressed against the door.

What I do remember is the way his lips felt on mine.

I had had my fair share of kisses, most were pretty awful while others were acceptable, but Edward was in a league of his own. His lips worked perfectly on mine. He knew when to tilt his head so our foreheads wouldn't smack together, he knew when to nibble on my lip when I didn't have to ask, and more importantly he knew how to grab my ass like I always wanted it to be grabbed. Cheesy, I know. But truthful? Hell to the fucking yes.

Edward worked his way from my lips to my neck as I suppressed a moan. God this man was torture. I leaned my head back careful not to slam it on the door allowing all the access that Edward wanted.

This was better than my dreams.

Edward sucked on my collarbone while his right palm started to knead at my sides.

_So_ much better than my dreams.

"You're so fucking beautiful." His words were even turning me on.

I pulled his head from my neck by his hair, urging him to kiss my lips again. His lips were so soft, probably softer than mine. His tongue licked the tip of my upper lip begging for entrance. I parted my lips allowing him to enter. The moment his warm tongue traced mine I turned into complete goo. I moaned in his mouth which caused him to crush my body tighter into his.

I could feel his member pressing against my stomach. God I wanted him so bad. Right fucking now.

_Think Bella. How far do you actually want to go?_

The coherent part of my brain was lashing out at me, while my incoherent parts didn't fucking matter if the entire world was watching this on you tube.

I hitched one of my legs over his. I felt him smile against my lips before he picked me up allowing my other leg to wrap formally around his waist.

_Dick meet Pussy._

The friction was in-fucking-credible. Our kissing had gone from "I want you so bad" to "I want to fuck you right fucking now."

He was grinding against me using my ass as leverage. I let out whimpers while he was groaning. I had to take a breath so I pulled away. I was hoping he didn't take it as rejection. One look in his eyes and I knew he understood. He started to place kisses back on my neck while I ran my lousy excuse for nails run through his hair. One of his hands made it up my shirt and was now ghosting against the side of my breast and down the side of my stomach.

"Yo Edward we're back!" A loud knock on the door caused us both to leave hormonal world. His shock ended up with him dropping me on the floor.

"Owww." I rolled over on my side and started to palm my butt.

"Shit sorry." Edward went to help me but I smacked his hands away.

"My ass hurts." I rolled over completely on my stomach not wanting my ass to suffer anymore pain.

"Edward, why is that Bella chick's car out there?" I could tell it was Emmett.

I looked up half expecting Edward to lie about me.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment before looking down at me. I knew that look. He was going to lie to Emmett, tell him he didn't know me. Embarrass me and then lie about ever making out with me.

"Cause we're hanging out."

My mouth dropped opened at the sudden surprise.

"Well open up buddy."

Edward rolled his eyes as I scurried away on my hands and knees. He opened the door and there stood Emmett holding up a huge red candy apple.

"Hello beautiful." His eyes were curious as he stood there eyeing the scene. "Did I interrupt something?" He laughed. I quickly shook my head.

"Well by the way Eddie's 'Big Man on Campus' is hanging out," Edward quickly covered himself. "and Bella's headlights are on high beam. I'm just gonna go out on a whim and say something did happen. And big bro Emmett wants to know." I covered my breasts with my arms and managed to get up.

Emmett shut the door before I could make a run for it.

"Fuck Emmett. Let me out." I half whined, half groaned.

"Or what my pretty doll?" He waved his candy apple in my face. Oh boy, I sure knew where I'd like to stick that candy apple at.

"Man let her go." Edward helped out.

"Hmph." Emmett groaned as if he was a defeated child not being able to stay up for Christmas Eve.

"Bye jerk." I smacked his candy apple out of his hand and made a run for the front door. Thank God and all the Heavenly Angels that I made it safely down the steps and outside near my car. I was expecting a fuming Emmett to be running behind me but nope, nothing.

I smiled to myself and opened my car door.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw Edward running towards me with no shoes on. He looked so cute.

"Yea." I asked once he caught up with me.

He didn't say anything. Just pulled me to him by my waist and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he used his hand to guide my chin to whichever direction the kiss was leading to.

"Mmm." I moaned against his lips as I felt his, as what Emmett would like to say, "Big Man on Campus" press up against my stomach again. He pulled away leaving me panting for air. He pressed his forehead against mine as we just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

We knew nothing had been said, nothing was clear, but their was an understanding that we would discuss things eventually. He pecked my lips once more and helped me in the car.

"Call me." I whispered before placing one more chaste kiss on those beautiful lips.

"Always." He kissed me once more and shut my door closed.

Yup, what a great fucking day.

Edward never called that night. I was a little upset that he didn't, but today was Monday. The start of his boot camp. I had made sure to set my alarm clock for the earliest chance possible that I would actually wake up and not slam the alarm off.

The annoying beeping sound woke me up. 4:50 am.

I was two seconds before shutting it off but a few grunts made me all but leap out of bed. I ignored the constant buzzing of my alarm clock and opened my window. There he stood in all his fucking glory.

There was Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and about 12 plus guys all wearing matching camouflage pants, tight tan shirts, matching black boots, and dog tags.

The dog tags are just for identification and usage of the meal plans through the school. Sort of like name tags, but damn it made him fucking sexy. Jasper had his hair in an usual ponytail and a very thin white elastic headband keeping his hair out of place. While Edward on the other hand had his hair drooping in his face.

Charlie had them running in place before blowing his whistle which caused them to drop to their stomachs in a push up position before blowing his whistle again causing them to go back to running position.

Oh yea baby.

Sadly they moved on from in front of the house. Charlie and two of his assistants were leading them away. Just my luck. Jasper happened to look up at me through the window. I was expecting the bitchassness of him to just look away but instead he grinned and slapped Edward in his chest as they were continuing to jog. I watched Edward's nose flare up and couldn't help but giggle. Jasper pointed up and all anger left his face as he noticed me. He smirked and kissed the air. I watched them til I could barely remember which guy was Edward.

I felt like a little kid all over again, so naïve, immature, cheesy, and lame, but I had all the right reasons to be so.

I hopped back in bed, cut the alarm off, and went back to sleep.

I happened to wake back up around noon. I usually never slept in so late so imagine my surprise when Karen didn't bust in with the entire campus security plus 911 firemen to see if I was dead.

My first instinct was to run outside to the campus grounds and search for Edward but I thought him seeing me in my Dora the Explorer pj's would cause more humiliation than cuteness.

_What? Dora the Explorer is the shit. Helped me pass Spanish with a C-. And who said Nick Jr. was for kids? _

After 30 minutes of showering, brushing my teeth, changing, and doing whatever else I finally managed to make it downstairs just as Karen was putting away the last remaining bits of groceries.

"Morning." I smiled and grabbed an orange off the counter.

"Morning. I bet you slept well." She smirked.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh nothing. I just find it odd how I heard someone's alarm continuously going off and when I finally went in to see if you hadn't died. The alarm was off but the window was wide opened." She put one hand on her hip. I was busted.

_See I told you she thought I was dead._

"Bye Karen." I smiled and walked out the back door. The weather was again gloomy. The sky was gray. In Seattle that could either mean rain was coming or the sun was about to shine through. Seattle weather is never set in stone. I took my chances and continued walking down the street towards campus grounds.

I was hoping to catch Edward before Charlie caught me. He knew when I was lying most of the time. And me walking around by myself on campus grounds was just another notch on his suspicion list.

Thankfully Emmett's loud ass laughing caught my attention as I peered through some bushes lining the walk way to see most of the guys from earlier playing football. The remaining guys were eating on one of the park benches. I checked further and smiled when I didn't see Charlie or any of his annoying and nosey assistants.

I squeezed through the bushes and walked carefully around the game. The worst case scenario would be me getting smacked in the face by a football. No way in hell was that going to happen.

"Bella watch out!"

All maneuvering came to a close as I watched the ball fly right towards me. I closed my eyes and shielded my body with my hands expecting the blow to come. It did but not in the way I expected it.

The ball smacked into my shield, but it never actually hit me. The guys all started to yell and chant my name.

_What the fuck?_

I opened one of my eyes and noticed that the ball had wedged itself between my forearms causing me to catch the ball. A very awkward position but none the less I caught it.

I fully opened my eyes and smiled. I threw it down and did my best touchdown move which probably best resembled a dying chicken on crack.

My glory moment was even better when I felt a pair of sweaty arms wrap around my waist.

"Who knew you could catch." Edward whispered in my ear.

I felt him chuckle against my back before pulling me through the bushes from where I had entered.

I could hear the guys mocking him and making "ooohhhh" sounds. A few were even calling him pussy whipped. I shook my head at the immaturity and laughed it off.

Edward flashed a smile at me before palming my ass, pulling me to his lips.

I guess he's an ass man.

He moaned as I made the first move by cupping his cheeks with both my hands while licking his lips. He parted his lips and my tongue moved in. He was clearly the best kisser out of the two of us. He ran the tip of his tongue along the bridge of my mouth eliciting a moan from my lips. He palmed my ass tighter pressing me against his growing erection. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt us moving but didn't pay attention til my back hit the back of a gate. The rattling of the metal vibrated against my neck as Edward continued to fight for dominance with his tongue. His hands moved from my ass and made their way up my shirt, skimming across my stomach. He caressed the bottom curve of my breasts before sucking my bottom lip in between his. My panties were basically pooling at this moment. I used one my hands and guided it over his own hand that was still tracing my curve. I guided my hand on top of his and pulled it up to where my breast was in the middle of his palm.

He kissed me harder as he palmed my breast, making sure to put extra force on my erect nipple.

"Oh God." I moaned against his lips.

"Oh God is right! Isabella Marie Swan get your little ass over here now!" Edward's body was instantly and forcefully yanked from mine. I was scared shitless. Their stood Charlie red as fucking possible with his fists clutched to his side. Edward had been thrown to the fucking ground.

I felt dirty. I never wanted to be caught by anyone making out with someone especially not Charlie. I was starting to fear for Edward's life as Charlie stalked over to him. Charlie yanked him up and threw him back down the ground.

Edward's face was motionless as he endured the pain. I wanted to scream and shout at Charlie for hurting him but I knew my place. I was the one out of line.

"Stay the fuck away from my daughter Cullen! I won't let you hurt her like you did your mother!"

I stood there confused. Cullen. Hurt. Mother. What? I didn't understand. What I did understand was the sound of Edward's fist connecting with Charlie's jaw. Fear was an understatement as I stood there helplessly watching Charlie flail to the ground holding his jaw while Edward pushed himself up and attacked him. The two lousy excuses of assistants were trying to pull Edward off but Edward sat there on top of Charlie throwing blows left and right.

_Do something Bella. This is your dad getting hurt! _

My mind screamed. This was encouragement enough.

"Stop it Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran towards him desperately trying to pull him off Charlie. The commotion had gotten to the point where some of the boot camp guys including Emmett and Jasper had ran to see what was wrong. The moment Emmett and Jasper's faces saw mine they balls out ran and literally had to peel Edward off Charlie's body.

Surprisingly Charlie wasn't too badly damaged. Just blood a little from his nose and mouth and few scratches on his forehead. I don't know if Edward couldn't fight or if Charlie just had tougher skin.

"Fuck you Cullen boy. Pack your shit and tell daddy your going home!" Charlie yelled as I cradled his head in my lap.

"And fuck you for talking about my mother!" Edward screamed. It was then I noticed he was crying. Emmett and Jasper both stood there in almost shock staring at Charlie.

"You pushed his buttons on purpose!" Jasper yelled.

I was beyond confused. What the fuck was happening.

* * *

**Please review. And oh yes. The drama is starting to boil. Muwwaahhh!! (evil laugh)**

**Quick questions: What do you think about the progress of their "relationship."**

**What do you think is wrong with Edward?**

**What happened to Edward's mom?**

**Let me know, I'm dying to read your mind like a sexy ass Vampire by the name of Edward Cullen. **


End file.
